No Limite da Razão
by Gween Black
Summary: Ouro no XI Challenge JamesxLily do A3V. O que acontece quando sua paixão platônica de dez anos reaparece para ser seu vizinho?
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter pertence a J. K. Rowling. Essa fic não possui fins lucrativos.

**Resumo**Lily Evans completamente paranóica. Melhor amigo mais sem-noção do mundo. Dois vizinhos inconvenientes e, por incrível que pareça, completamente adoráveis. A maior semana de moda do mundo. E, finalmente, James Potter: hóspede. Ah, e paixão platônica de dez anos!

**Nota: **como a autora ainda não me autorizou a postar a tradução da fic, e como o último capítulo de "Sirius, Cadê Meu Sutiã?" chega dia 25 (oitenta reviews até lá?), resolvi postar essa fic.UA água com açúcar, romance e comédia bem estilo Meg Cabot. Apresenta uma Lily Evans paranóica e maluquinha, um Remus Lupin com convicções românticas maravilhosas, um Sirius Black que está quase sempre no lugar errado e na hora errada, uma Gween Johansson completamente metida e sem noção, e um James Potter completamente surpreendente! Espero que gostem e deixem reviews! Beijão, Gween Black.

**Agradecimentos:** à Roberta Berrutti, que eu obriguei a ler e dar sua opinião; à Flora Dallagnol, que riu e me incentivou em todos os momentos; à Jú-não-sei-o-sobrenome, mais conhecida como Samhaim Girl, que propôs o Challenge; e à minha mãe, que além de eu obrigar a ler e opinar, foi de enorme ajuda com a parte "médica" da história.

**NO LIMITE DA RAZÃO**

_"Há sempre alguma loucura no amor. Mas __há__ sempre um pouco de razão na loucura."_

(Friederich Nietzsche)

**- ****Prólogo**** -**

**Os dez motivos pelos quais eu vou morrer antes dos trinta anos:**

_10. Eu sou ruiva. É consentimento geral que as pessoas ruivas morrem antes das morenas, porque têm não sei quantos por cento de chances de desenvolverem algum câncer de pele fatal a mais que as outras pessoas._

_9. Eu sou paranóica. Mas não de um tipo suficiente para eu procurar um terapeuta e usar remédios e me internar em uma clínica psiquiátrica. Não – somente o suficiente para degradar gradativamente minha sanidade mental._

_8. Eu sou alérgica a pêlo de gatos e cachorros, e é comprovado que as pessoas com animais de estimação têm maior capacidade de manter a calma e são completamente mais saudáveis. Já eu, eu _não posso_ter animais de estimação. Quer dizer, vou morrer cedo._

_7. Eu moro em área urbana. O que significa que estou exposta basicamente vinte e quatro horas por dia a ar poluído. O que é extremamente prejudicial aos meus pulmões._

_6. Eu sou extremamente sedentária, o que quer dizer que os níveis de gordura ou colesterol ou qualquer coisa ruim do meu sangue devem ser elevados ou... __bem__, ruins._

_5. Eu não tenho formação religiosa ou algum tipo de fé. É comprovado que as pessoas sem fé são mais suscetíveis a doenças graves pelo fato de... __bem__, não terem fé._

_4. Eu sou irlandesa e moro em Londres. O preconceito aqui já pode ter atingido níveis críticos, e quem garante que eu não serei o próximo alvo, sei lá, do próximo maluco à procura de irlandesas ruivas para assassinar em série?_

_3. Eu moro sozinha. Quer dizer, se acontecer algum acidente do tipo eu escorregar na cozinha e cair em cima de uma faca e bem longe do telefone, a probabilidade é que eu sangre desesperadoramente até morrer. O mesmo vale para se afogar na banheira ou sufocar com o vapor._

_2. Eu não tenho namorado. E não é pelo fato de eu não ser bonita. Não que eu seja linda ou uma beldade ou coisa assim, eu nem era popular na época do colégio. Talvez um pouco, porque eu até ia a várias festinhas daquelas que tinha a maior __pegação__. Mas nunca fui _a_ mais popular ou _a_ mais bonita ou qualquer coisa do gênero. Eu sou bonitinha, de verdade. Quer dizer, eu sou ruiva, o que pode ser um problema, e a minha pele é bem clara e tem aquelas sardinhas que realmente me irritam. Mas meus olhos são bem verdes e eu não sou gorda. Não sou magra tipo aqueles modelos magérrimas das passarelas e nem tenho um corpão maravilhoso tipo aquelas atrizes siliconadas. Mas, __er__, eu tenho um corpo tipo assim bonito. Então, tecnicamente, o meu problema com namorados não é por causa de alguma deformação física: não! É pura incapacidade afetiva. O que está relacionado intimamente com o principal motivo pelo qual eu vou morrer antes dos trinta._

_1. Eu tenho uma paixão platônica desde os tempos do colégio, que tinha, graças a Deus (o que, visto que eu não sou religiosa, é uma gratidão estranha), desaparecido. E agora voltou. E sabe qual é a melhor? É meu VIZINHO!_


	2. Novos Vizinhos e Antigas Paixões

Nossa, que reviews lindas! Então, eu não vou postar The It Girl hoje porque o combinado de reviews e tal não aconteceu. Mas, em compensação, aqui aconteceu; então novo capítulo aqui.

Muito obrigado a todo mundo que leu o prólogo! Principalmente a Mimsy Porpington (I keep my promise...), Bia, Dany, Thaty, Bia Backes, Lil's Black, Dark Fairy Seven, Flora, Karen Pads, Ninah Black, Madame Baggio, Tahh Halliwell, Marcelaa Black (é short, não te estressa. Cinco capítulos mais prólogo e epílogo), Náh, e Paolla R. O próximo vem... em breve. No meu profile tem as atualizações e tal, podem acompanhar por ali. Enfim. Espero que gostem e, please, reviews para me deixar feliz! Gween Black.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Capítulo Um**

**Novos Vizinhos e Antigas Paixões**

Estava tudo bem quando eu acordei essa manhã, tudo ótimo mesmo. Não me perguntem por que eu não fiquei na cama, porque é de se pensar que eu ficaria. Mas é claro que não: eu tinha que me levantar cedo, em pleno sábado de manhã, para pegar o jornal e ler as notícias. O que é extremamente idiota, se você quer saber, visto que eu trabalho na redação do _The Times_ e praticamente sabia tudo o que estaria escrito naquela manhã. Mas é como uma obrigação: eu simplesmente _preciso_ me levantar e ler tudo, só para ter certeza que está exatamente como deveria.

E quando eu abri a porta eu deparei com uma visão surpreendente. Uma loira muito bonita e extremamente bem vestida estava entrando no corredor, falando com um lindo moreno logo atrás.

- Então, hmm, Sirius, é aqui? – ela perguntou.

- Ah, sim, claro. – ele respondeu, parando na porta em frente à minha e abrindo-a.

E eu fiquei lá, agachada na frente do jornal, olhando embasbacada para eles por uns dez minutos. Até que eles me notaram, e eu pude ver a expressão surpresa de Sirius ou seja lá qual nome estranho o cara tenha. Ele é bem bonito, se querem saber. Daquele tipo de beleza perigosa, sabe, com os cabelos pretos caindo displicentemente pelos olhos de um azul profundo e malicioso.

- Ah, oi. – ele disse, numa voz rouca e sensual. – Você deve ser nossa vizinha.

- Hmm. É. – muito espero, Lily Evans! E eu nem me levantei.

- Eu sou Gween. – a loira deslumbrante deu um sorriso simpático, mas eu não pude ver seus olhos porque eles estavam cobertos por enormes óculos Dolce & Gabbana. Eu não sei por que exatamente, mas eu não gostei dela. Ela faz aquele tipo de pessoa que se veste bem _demais_ e está linda _demais_ para ser... sei lá, humana. Talvez seja um robô. Mais provavelmente é uma dessas modelos descerebradas que dão gritinhos histéricos quando estão tendo um orgasmo. Mas pelo menos ela tem uma vida sexual bem ativa com um gostosão. Eu não tenho nem isso. E, no auge dos meus vinte e cinco aninhos, era de se suspeitar que eu teria. Mas enfim. Eu devo ter ficado uns bons minutos ali, parada, agachada com aquela expressão idiota, porque ela voltou a falar. E ela não tinha aquela voz irritante da maioria das modelos-que-dão-gritinhos-histéricos, mas, bem, isso não é uma regra tipo assim. Ela muito bem pode continuar sendo uma delas. – Você é...?

- Evans. Lily Evans. – eu falei. Finalmente peguei o jornal e decidi me levantar, mas provavelmente isso só foi porque meus joelhos estavam doendo.

- Eu sou Sirius. – ele deu um sorriso simpático. – Se precisar de alguma coisa, estaremos aqui.

- Ok. – eu respondi, me perguntando por que eu precisaria de alguma coisa. Mas tudo bem. Deixa eles pensarem que eu precisaria.

Estava feliz e relaxada, pronta para fechar a porta, quando eu ouvi.

- James está vindo para cá, tudo bem? – ele perguntou, naquela voz maravilhosa.

- Potter? James Potter? – ela falou, completamente animada. – Céus, estou morrendo de saudades dele! Faz o quê, um mês que eu não o vejo!

- Ele vai passar uma semana com a gente, porque... – mas eu não ouvi o resto. Simplesmente fechei a porta. Porque eu conheço James Potter.

Ok, vocês querem saber quem é James Potter? Não se enganem, vocês não querem, mas eu vou falar mesmo assim. James Potter era do time de futebol na minha época de colégio. Sabe como é. Alto, atlético, maravilhosamente lindo, o time inteiro das líderes de torcida caindo no colo dele. Literalmente e em qualquer oportunidade, se é que me entendem. James Potter também é o garoto que foi orador da turma na formatura _e_ ganhou rei do baile. Foi aceito em Oxford antes da maioria de nós e era o aluno preferido de tipo assim cem por cento dos professores. Mas isso não tem nada a ver com o meu problema com James Potter.

Oh, porque, sim, _tem_ de haver um problema. James Potter é, também, o garoto por quem eu fui secretamente apaixonada durante toda a _high school_, e que não fazia absolutamente nenhuma idéia da minha existência.

E também é o cara que vai ser meu vizinho. Por uma semana. Uma semana, vocês sabem o que é isso? Tempo suficiente para eu morrer. Com vinte cinco anos. O que só comprova que eu estive o tempo inteiro completamente certa sobre minhas teorias.

----------

Oh, Deus, o destino é tão cruel! (Eu tenho que parar de me direcionar com essa freqüência a Deus, é tão hipócrita!). Nem me deu qualquer tempo para me preparar. Não que eu realmente fosse me preparar ou tipo fazer qualquer produção, mas eu podia estar, sei lá, psicologicamente normal, o que quer que isso signifique.

Bom, eu tenho que dizer que eu sempre almoço no mesmo restaurante. Menos aos sábados, que eu costumo almoçar em casa, mas naquele sábado em especial a geladeira estava um tanto quanto vazia. O que quer dizer que antes da uma da tarde eu estava entrando no restaurante, bem bela e feliz e saltitante (não literalmente, é claro, afinal a visão de uma criatura ruiva saltitante no meio de um ambiente alimentar não deve ser exatamente _agradável_), sem fazer a mínima idéia do que me esperava.

- LILY! – eu ouvi uma voz chamar meu nome. Mas não podia ser o _meu_ nome. Quer dizer, eu não conhecia ninguém ali. – Lily! Lily Evans! – peraí. Esse definitivamente era o _meu_ nome. E foi aí que eu cometi o erradíssimo erro de me virar.

A loira deslumbrante estava sentada numa mesa a um canto, acenando enlouquecidamente para mim. Escandaloso, se quer saber minha opinião. Definitivamente modelo histérica.

- Hmm, oi. – eu me aproximei da mesa. Quer dizer, que outra opção eu tinha? Ignorá-la completamente? Por mais tentador que fosse, não era exatamente uma alternativa, se é que você me entende.

- Nossa, que legal encontrar você aqui! – ela exclamou. Oh. Super excitante. Estou entusiasmadíssima. – Por que você não senta com a gente?

- Eu? – eu sei que foi idiota. Mas quer dizer, eu estava chocada.

- Sim, para almoçar. – ela sorriu. – Sirius está vindo para cá, e como seremos vizinhos, eu acho que seria legal se...

- Ah, não, não, eu não quero atrapalhar vocês dois. – por que ela simplesmente não me deixava ir?

Foi aí que ela ergueu os óculos escuros e eu pude ver os olhos por baixo da franja da moda. Eram cor-de-mel, de um tom curioso, quase verde. Eram muito bonitos, e não eram estúpidos como o da maioria das modelos histéricas.

- JAMES! – ela falou, a voz alta demais. É. Eu sei.

E se levantou, atirando-se nos braços de um lindo moreno que acabava de chegar. Peraí, até onde eu tinha entendido ela era a namorada daquele tal de Sirius, não era isso?

É. Não sei. Porque a maneira como James a abraçou e rodou foi bem... er... íntima.

- Que saudade! – ela sorriu. – James, essa é Lily, nossa nova vizinha. Lily, esse é James, nosso hóspede.

E eu olhei para ele, depois de quase dez anos livre daquela aflição. Eu devo dizer que ele não estava bonito como na época do colégio. Oh, não, estava pelo menos cem vezes mais maravilhoso.

Ele tem os cabelos num tom escuro, mas não preto, sabe como é. E os olhos são meio caju, daquele tom que parece brincar com o castanho e o verde, absolutamente encantador. E aí ele sorriu, e eu pensei que fosse derreter. James Potter tem o sorriso mais lindo do mundo, com os dentes todos bem brancos e um incisivo superior meio torto. Eu não sei, mas eu me lembro dele desde os tempos do colégio. Do dente, quero dizer. Sempre achei tão, mas tão charmoso!

- Oi, Lily. – ai-meu-Deus-que-voz!

- Oi. – e eu senti. Ok, uma das piores partes de ser ruiva é que você fica vermelha em noventa por cento do tempo. E eu sabia, eu simplesmente pude sentir minhas bochechas esquentando sob o peso daqueles olhos tão lindos e misteriosos.

- Lily vai almoçar com a gente. – a modelo anunciou. Ok, o que ela está pensando? Quer dizer, eu nem ao menos _havia dito_ qualquer coisa sobre ficar!

- Não, eu vou – eu comecei. Eu juro que tentei, porque eu definitivamente não pretendia passar a próxima hora na frente de James Potter.

- Ah, Lily. – ele me interrompeu. – Fique aqui com a gente. – e indicou para eu me sentar ao lado da modelo loira, no exato instante em que Sirius apareceu.

- Hei, James! – ele sorriu, dando um abraço apertado no amigo e sentando na frente da modelo. E vocês sabem o que aconteceu, não é? Quer dizer, é absolutamente deduzível: James sentou na minha frente. – Lily! – ele pareceu surpreso, e eu não o culparia. Quer dizer, eu estava sentada na mesa onde supostamente só eles deveriam estar.

Oh, tudo bem, o almoço transcorreu normalmente, e eu pude reparar em algumas coisas. Por exemplo:

a) O nome da modelo é Gween, e na verdade ela não é modelo. Ela trabalha na _Vogue British_, sabe, a sede britânica daquela revista de moda superfamosa. O que explica o absoluta impecavelmente vestida. E ela não comeu só uma folha de alface. Na verdade, ela comeu carne. É sério, estou dizendo! E não pareceu morrer de fome, se quer saber minha opinião.

b) Sirius é filho daqueles magnatas donos de uma revendedora de carros autorizados da Mercedes. Os Black. Mas aparentemente ele foi deserdado pela família, mas ganhou uma herança enorme de um tio distante. O trabalho? Gastar o dinheiro e ter uma vida maravilhosa.

c) James está terminando medicina. Uhum. Medicina. Eu já disse a vocês que eu tenho tipo um certo fetiche por médicos? Pois é, eu tenho. Se quer saber minha opinião, existe alguma coisa em aventais brancos e estetoscópios que está além da compreensão feminina. E eu tive que passar o resto do almoço me impedindo de criar imagens mentais de James de avental.

- Hmm, Lily, eu estou indo na Saks agora. – Gween falou, enquanto pegava sua bolsa. Eu percebi que as unhas dela eram perfeitamente bem-feitas, pintadas num tom de vermelho escuro muito bonito. E fatal. – Que tal você ir junto?

- Não sei, eu tenho algumas coisas para fazer... – e provavelmente meu salário anual não pagaria uma parcela de qualquer roupa daquela loja, mas é claro que eu não poderia dizer isso.

- Ah, qual é! – ela sorriu. – Nós podemos nos conhecer e tal.

E, sem saber como, eu acabei aceitando.

**Os dez motivos pelos quais você não deve ir às compras com uma modelo histérica em potencial:**

_10. Ela sabe _tudo_ sobre moda, e provavelmente vai irritar seus ouvidos com informações sobre as novas coleções dos melhores estilistas e exclamações de adoração. Sim. Para roupas. E bolsas. E sapatos._

_9. Ela é fútil e irritante e parece simplesmente conhecer todo mundo que é importante no ramo._

_8. A gerente da loja vai dizer que tem um Manolo Blahnik de salto stiletto reservado, caso você esteja interessado. Sim, porque o fato de você estar com Gween é praticamente tíquete de acesso total a qualquer coisa. E é nessa hora que você vai olhar e falar "ãhn? Salto o quê?" e ela vai devolver o olhar como se você fosse uma completa idiota._

_7. _Todo mundo_ ao seu redor vai ser mais magro, mais bem vestido e mais bonito que você. E isso definitivamente não é bom para auto-estima, e nem para a sua conta__ bancária__, já que você promete marcar consulta no cabeleireiro e manicure e pedicure e depiladora e tudo o mais que conseguir no exato instante em que chegar a casa._

_6. Vão perguntar para você: "O que você acha de_cashmere_?", e você vai ser idealista o suficiente para entender Caxemira e responder: "Na minha opinião, é deplorável. Quer dizer, os conflitos na região ocorrem desde 1947, quando houve o fim da colonização britânica. Não dá para acreditar que Índia e Paquistão tiraram a cidadezinha para área de conflitos e até mesmo realizaram testes nucleares em 1998! Quer dizer, dá para acreditar nisso?". Essa é a hora onde a vendedora vai parar, lançar um olhar de pura pena e responder: "_Cashmere_. O tecido."_

_5. Quando perguntarem se você viu a maravilhosa bolsa que Valentino que Claire Danes estava usando no _Total Request Live_ nos estúdios da MTV de New York, você vai optar por um leve "hmm"._

_4. Você vê um rebuliço numa parte da loja e pergunta "Hmm, quem chegou?". E então a vendedora olha para você e responde: "Alessandra Ambrósio", como se fosse a coisa mais óbvio do mundo. E nessa hora, quando você não faz a mínima idéia de quem seja a criatura, você decide que ficar quieta é bem mais seguro._

_3. Vão te oferecer coquetéis e champagne. E você não vai resistir. E vai tomar. E você sabe o que acontece quando se toma bebida alcoólica demais, não é? _

_2. Ela vai dizer que tem a exclusivíssima bolsa de pele de jacaré da Calvin Klein estilo Lexington, e você vai olhar e se apaixonar. E aí, quando você perguntar o preço e ouvir absurdos $6700, você vai cuspir toda a champagne que recém tinha posto na boca em cima do terninho da atendente (que provavelmente também tinha essa faixa de preço)._

_Mas o motivo principal pelo qual você não deve ceder sobre sair como uma modelo histérica em potencial é:_

_1. O assunto definitivamente vai recair sobre sua vida sexual. Ou melhor, sobre a falta dela._

- Você vai comer _isso_? – eu perguntei. Ok, eu deveria ser mais discreta, mas foi tipo assim impossível. Quer dizer, quem imaginaria que ela simplesmente pegaria um _cooki__e_ hiper calórico com gotas de chocolate? Essa era supostamente para ser a _minha_ escolha!

Uma vez, quando eu tinha uns vinte e poucos anos, nenhum namorado e uns três quilos a mais do que cada uma das minhas colegas de trabalho, eu decidi ir a um nutricionista. Aliás, não só nutricionista: era um "Conselheiro Alimentar", que prometia, além de criar uma nova dieta super saudável, terminar com todos os seus problemas com a comida.

Não que eu tivesse exatamente algum. Além da falta de namorado, claro.

Enfim, assim que eu cheguei lá ele me indicou uma cadeirinha bem desconfortável para sentar e me perguntou, na lata:

- Por que você come? – o que, se você for pensar, não foi uma pergunta muito inteligente.

- Porque eu tenho fome? – arrisquei a resposta, e ele me lançou um típico olhar entediado. E foi aí que um pensamento diferente cruzou minha cabeça: e se meu problema com namorados não tivesse _absolutamente nada_ a ver com a comida, e sim com o meu tédio crônico? Será que eu era entediante?

- Além disso. – ele bufou.

- Porque é bom, é claro. – eu respondi prontamente, e dessa vez sem possibilidade para erro. Afinal, por que outros motivos além de fome e prazer as pessoas comem?

- Não, mocinha! – ele retrucou, e eu não gostei nem um pouco do tom que ele estava usando. – Eu quero saber se você utiliza a alimentação como meio de abastecer suas frustrações emocionais. – ei, peraí, eu pensei que essa era a parte do trabalho _dele_. Quer dizer, se eu soubesse, para começo de conversa, eu nem teria ido ali! – Você utiliza a comida para suprir algum vazio interior?

Sorri triunfante: essa eu sabia a resposta.

- Claro. – peguei minha bolsa e dei um sorriso falso. – O vazio se chama "fome" e o cheio "saciedade". Obrigada. – e esse o fim da minha primeira e única consulta sobre aconselhamento alimentar.

- O que você esperava? – a voz de Gween me tirou dos devaneios. – Meia folha de alface com água sem gás light? – ela perguntou, um tanto irônica. E eu senti minhas bochechas esquentarem. Quer dizer, _era_ isso que eu estava pensando, mas eu não poderia dizer, poderia? – É, eu sei, a maioria pensa isso. Mas eu passei tipo assim seis meses da minha adolescência ingerindo menos de quinhentas calorias diárias e não emagreci praticamente nada onde eu queria. – ela falou, e eu fiquei chocada. Isso é, mais do que antes. Quer dizer, _quinhentas calorias_? O meu almoço deve ter o triplo disso! – E foi aí que eu descobri que não havia nada de errado com o que eu comia, contando que fizesse exercícios físicos depois. – ela deu um sorriso vitorioso. – Então, _chérie_, eu nunca mais rejeitei qualquer coisa que tivesse chocolate dentro.

- E você fica _assim_? – Ok, não era minha intenção perguntar isso, mas quando eu vi já o havia feito. Isso é outra coisa sobre mim, sabe. Eu absolutamente não tenho a mínima noção de conveniência.

- É claro que eu tenho que manter a forma, senão o pessoal da _Vogue_ me comeria viva. – eu não duvido. – Mas não é aquele difícil, sabe? Eu realmente gosto de academia, e nunca freqüento menos de três vezes por semana. Talvez nas épocas dos desfiles de Milão, Paris e New York eu dê uma relaxada, mas basicamente nunca. – e aí ela parou por um instante antes de continuar. – Mas é claro que academia não é nada comparada ao sexo.

E foi nessa hora que eu engasguei.

- O quê?! – ela perguntou, divertida. – Você não sabia? Uma hora de sexo pode queimar até oitocentas calorias, o dobro que você queima na academia. E é muito melhor, se quer saber minha opinião. – oh, Céus. Eu estava tendo uma conversa sobre sexo com uma modelo que possivelmente dá gritinhos histéricos quando está tendo um orgasmo. Você faz idéia do quão doentio isso poderia ser? – E eu realmente quero agora.

- Minha opinião? – eu sei que foi idiota. Mas o que você queria, que eu simplesmente adivinhasse sobre o que ela estava falando?

- Hmm, não. – ela murmurou, super tranqüila, aparentemente sem se importar com o fato de eu poder me sentir ofendida por ela rejeitar tão displicentemente minha opinião. – Sexo.

- Ah. – eu respondi.

- Quer dizer, faz tipo assim umas cinco que eu não tenho. – ela continuou. Cinco o quê, semanas? Bom, se fosse assim, para mim fariam umas... deixa eu contar. Quem foi o último mesmo? Ah, foi o Amos. Faz doze semanas.

- Doze para mim. – eu murmurei.

- Sério? – ela parecia chocada. – Mas não tinha ninguém no seu apartamento. – ela observou.

- E deveria ter? – eu perguntei. Não estava entendendo aonde ela queria chegar. – Quer dizer, faz doze semanas que eu tive sexo com o cara, ele não deveria viver comigo... – e dessa vez eu vi que eu realmente a deixei chocada. Porque ela largou o _cookie_ que tinha na mão, soltou a xícara de capuccino com um estrépito e arregalou os olhos.

- Doze _semanas_? – é, eu realmente a assustei.

- Hmm. É. – de repente eu não estava mais tão confortável. – Não era disso que você estava falando? Cinco semanas?

- Oh, céus, é _claro_ que não! – ela exclamou. – Eu estava falando de cinco horas.

E agora, sabe, é a hora que eu me sinto mais idiota do dia inteiro, o que representa realmente uma quantidade ENORME de idiotice se você quer saber.

- Você está falando sério? – ela perguntou. Qual era o problema em acreditar, hein?! Isso não estava legal. – Nós temos que dar um jeito nisso. – ela falou, preocupada. Alôô, _minha_ vida sexual, deixa que _eu_ cuido! – James é bom. – ela falou. E foi aí que eu engasguei. De novo.

- Você já _transou_ com ele? – ah, não, por favor, diz que James não é do tipo admirador de modelos que dão gritinhos histéricos!

- Ai, óbvio que não! – ela retrucou, como fosse a coisa mais transparente do mundo. Talvez eu tenha desenvolvido miopia durante os anos em que li milhões de livros com letrinhas cujo computador provavelmente nem tinha numeração de tão pequenas, porque, para mim, não há outra explicação. Simplesmente não há. – Tipo assim, ele é o melhor amigo de Sirius, e meu melhor amigo também. Não seria legal, se é que você me entende.

- Então... hmm... bem... como você _sabe_? – eu perguntei. Eu precisava saber. – Quer dizer, que ele é bom?

- Ah, olha só para ele. Ele simplesmente _tem_ de ser! – ela exclamou. - Sabe? – hmm, er... sei. – E depois, é o que todo mundo fala, não é? – ela comentou, mordendo um _cookie_ mais uma vez. – É, eu acho que é isso. Se eu fosse você, eu arrumaria um jeito de ter sexo com James Potter.

Engraçado, porque é exatamente isso que eu vinha tentando fazer há dez anos.


	3. Lábia de Pisciano, Maior Poder do Mundo

Que reviews lindas! Sério. Amei. Cada uma delas. Então muito obrigada MESMO por estarem lendo e acompanhando. Principalmente Mimsy Porpington (eu posso mandar uns tapas por MSN, que tal? Ah trii!), Patt (obrigada! Também gostei do conselheiro), Mrs. Violet (ooopa! Que legal! Haha, encontrará de tudo pelo meu profile; drama, angst, comédia, suspense... tem para todos os gostos. Mas que bom que está gostando!), Madame Baggio, Marcelaa Black (é que eu chamo de oneshot. Mas também sou mais acostumada com elas. Mas prometo que não vai te arrepender de acompanhar essa aqui!), Mai Amekan (descubra isso no próximo capítulo!), Raíssa (ótimo, vou esperar mesmo! Tranqüilo sim, e contigo?), Thaty (pois é! Porque a gente é simpático até. AH TRI! Sduaihisuhiauhdia), Rose Samaritinne, Natalie Potter, Anna Sophia Potter (bom, Bridget Jones eu só vi os filmes, mas Meg Cabot é decididamente uma influência FORTE nessa fic. Eu escrevi depois de ler CINCO livros dela em três dias. Hahaha), Lil's Black (aaai, que amor! Mas pensa bem: eu tenho atualizado fics aleatoriamente a cada cinco dias. Teve épocas que eram a cada vinte dias!), Mari Pontas (olha, sinto dizer que a fic terá só cinco capítulos mais prólogo e epílogo... em longas tenho me dedicado a The It e à continuação. Mas acho que nesses poucos capítulos vai dar pra conhecer bastante a Lily! Espero que goste), Fezinha Evans (taradas, somos duas então! E talvez não exista exatamente O James Potter, mas tu vai encontrar um dia o TEU James Potter. E vai ser bom igual! Obrigaaada!), Bruna (haha, que bom! Por curiosidade, onde usaria? Pode, claro! Tu pode ver pelas minhas NAs que eu também roubo às vezes umas frasesinhas de One Tree Hill, The O.C. ou House...), Stra. Malfoy (no profile diz exatamente os dias de atualizações! Que bom que está gostando), Lika Slytherin (dr. Luka? Quem é??), e Náh.

Beijão ENORME pra todo mundo! Gween Black.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Capítulo Dois**

**Lábia de Pisciano, o Maior Poder do Mundo**

- JAMES, ELA NÃO PODE FAZER ISSO! – foi a primeira coisa que ouvimos quando entramos no corredor do meu apartamento. E do dela também. – QUER DIZER, QUEM ELA PENSA QUE É? – nós não ouvimos o que se deu a seguir, mas aparentemente James estava falando alguma coisa, porque Sirius estava quieto. Mas não por muito tempo, porque poucos segundos depois ele voltou a gritar. – NÃO INTERESSA, EU NÃO QUERO SABER!

- Oh, não. – ela murmurou, analisando o indicador vermelho que tinha descascado levemente no canto. Eu pensei que ela estava falando sobre a unha, óbvio, mas aí ela continuou. – Ele deve ter descoberto sobre as fotos.

- Fotos? – eu perguntei, meio confusa.

- É. – ela murmurou. – Eu fiz um ensaio fotográfico para a Calvin Klein Jeans semana passada, com um modelo famoso, e, bem... eu sabia que Sirius não ia gostar.

- Então por que você fez? – quer dizer, eu precisava perguntar. Era de se esperar que ela não fizesse, não é?

- Porque era importante para a minha carreira, e tecnicamente também não era nada de errado. – ela deu um suspiro cansado enquanto ajeitava a bolsa Chanel nos ombros. – É melhor eu entrar e resolver isso. Até mais, Lily. – e sorriu para mim, abrindo pela porta do apartamento.

- COMO VOCÊ EXPLICA ISSO? – eu ouvi o grito antes de ele ser abafado pela porta fechando.

- AH, CALA A BOCA, BLACK! – foi a resposta de Gween.

Eu não sei quanto tempo eu fiquei ali parada, na frente da porta do apartamento do casal, mas não deve ter sido muito, porque ela logo abriu. E deixou passar James Potter. Oh, oh.

- Ai, meu Deus. – ele murmurou, baixando os olhos e passando as mãos pelo cabelo. – Eu não acredito que isso está acontecendo de novo.

- Hmm... – eu murmurei, desconfortável. – É sempre assim?

- É. – ele murmurou, com um sorriso. – Sirius é louco por Gween e ela não é menos por ele, se quer saber. Ela nunca o trairia por uma questão de princípios: para Gween, trair é falta de caráter e capacidade. Mas, embora já tenha visto Sirius trair outras garotas com quem saiu, eu sei que Gween é diferente. – ele deu um suspiro cansado. – Mas ambos são parecidos demais: imaturos e orgulhosos e inseguros. Aí você já viu. – e deu um sorriso, daquele tipo que parece levemente envergonhado por se dar conta de alguma coisa.

- É. – eu murmurei de volta, finalmente me dando conta de que estávamos parados no meio do corredor. – Oh, você não quer entrar? – Lily idiota, Lily idiota!, repeti mentalmente enquanto pegava a chave do apartamento e abria a porta.

E foi aí que, pela primeira vez, James Potter entrou na minha casa.

---------

- Você tem certeza de que eles vão ficar bem? – eu perguntei, preocupada, visto que fazia quase uma hora que James e eu estávamos conversando em meu apartamento e ainda ouvíamos estrondos ocasionais no apartamento ao lado.

- Oh, sim. – ele falou. – Acho que já estão bem.

- E todo esse barulho? – ok, eu _estava_ apavorada.

- Hmm, sexo selvagem. – ele respondeu, sorrindo. Mas não era aquele sorriso normal de garoto propaganda, e sim um sorriso misterioso, discreto. Inclinou levemente o lado esquerdo do lábio, indicando uma covinha maravilhosa ali. Eu já disse que sou completamente apaixonada por covinhas? Pois é, eu sou, e isso é, em parte, por causa da desilusão completa de meus pais e minha irmã terem covinhas e eu não. Mas eu não me lembrava de James Potter ter covinhas! Mas se você pensar, eu também não me lembrava de ver James Potter sorrindo daquele jeito, como se soubesse alguma coisa que ninguém sabia. E aquele sorriso, por mais encantador que fosse, me irritou. Porque, sabe como é, parecia que ele estava rindo _de mim_, e não _comigo_, como deveria ser. – Eles têm essa mania.

- Oh. – foi tudo o que eu consegui falar, por causa de todo o negócio sorriso irritantemente maravilhoso da covinha. E também porque eu não esperava que ele fosse me informar que aquele barulho (oh, céus, definitivamente uma cadeira havia caído) era tudo fruto de sexo selvagem.

- Às vezes é irritante, porque eles não são, sabe, _discretos_. – ele falou. – E se você dorme ao lado deles, sabe, você tende a ter acesso auditivo a toda a coisa.

- Isso não deve ser legal. – eu murmurei. – Quer dizer, a noite inteira com "oooohs" e "maaais" e "siiim" daquele tipo histérico-escandaloso que a maioria das modelos faz.

E daí ele começou a rir. Ou melhor, ele começou a gargalhar. Ah, claro, deve ser muito engraçado me ver falando sério pela primeira vez no dia e daí resolver que é _hilário_. Muito obrigada, muito obrigada mesmo!

- A Gween não faz o tipo modelo histérica, Lily. – ele falou. Peraí, NÃO?! – Na verdade é mais fácil ver o Sirius, er... "reagir" às investidas da Gween do que o contrário.

- Ok, ok, informação demais! – eu falei, afundando o rosto nas mãos e ouvindo a risada dele.

- Eu não conheço você? – ele perguntou. – Quer dizer, de algum outro lugar?

- Hmm... – eu murmurei. Não estava muito certa se _queria_ que ele se lembrasse de mim, se é que você me entende. Pode parecer idiota, mas eu não era tipo a capitã do time das líderes de torcida, então provavelmente a lembrança que ele teria de mim era de uma ruiva normal sem absolutamente qualquer coisa de especial. Eu já disse: nunca fui a mais popular, ou a mais inteligente, ou a mais linda. Sequer devem ter votado em mim para Rainha do Baile de Formatura! Oh, não, eu acho que eu não queria que ele se lembrasse de mim.

- Não, acho que não conheço. – ele murmurou, dando mais uma vez aquele meio sorriso com a covinha. Ok, isso já estava ficando irritante. – Porque eu tenho certeza que não esqueceria alguém como você. – peraí. Eu estou tendo alucinações auditivas ou ele disse o que eu acho que disse?

Eu fiquei parada, olhando meio boba para ele. Tipo assim, eu deveria estar em um sonho muito alegre ou entrado na toca do coelho de Alice no País das Maravilhas, porque aquilo era realmente bem irreal. E eu provavelmente ficaria ali por vários minutos – e talvez horas – se Remus Lupin, meu melhor amigo, não tivesse entrado naquele instante pela porta do apartamento. A quem eu devo agradecer eternamente, meu Deus, que pose de idiota eu faria se ele não tivesse aparecido! Não que eu já não estivesse sendo. Idiota, quero dizer. Eu tenho realmente talentos especiais nesse quesito.

- Lily? – ele perguntou.

- Remus! – eu me levantei e dei um abraço nele. – Remus, esse é James, meu novo vizinho. James, esse é Remus, meu...

- Não se preocupe. – ele forçou um sorriso e passou por Remus. – Eu não vou atrapalhar você com seu namorado. – e saiu fechando a porta.

- Nossa, que irritadinho! – Remus retrucou, abrindo a geladeira. – Você não nada que preste aqui! – ele reclamou, se servindo de um refrigerante que com cem por cento de certeza estava sem gás e se sentando à mesa da cozinha. – Quem é ele?

- Eu disse. É James, meu novo vizinho. – eu suspirei, sentando-me na frente dele. Eu queria falar quem era James _exatamente_, mas também tinha medo da reação de Remus. Os dois haviam sido meio amigos durante a _high school_, mas se afastaram totalmente quando acabaram o colégio. E Remus não era muito a favor de muitas atitudes de James, e menos a favor ainda da minha paixão platônica por ele.

- Hmm. James. – ele murmurou. – Engraçado, não é? Imagine se James Potter virasse seu vizinho de apartamento! – ok, eu sabia que ele não esqueceria tão fácil, ainda mais tendo me ouvido por quase dez anos falar da criatura.

- Pois é, né. – eu falei, fingidamente displicente. – Como a vida é engraçada!

E foi mais ou menos nessa hora que o refrigerante que deveria permanecer na boca de Remus foi cuspido todo em cima de mim.

- VOCÊ ESTÁ DIZENDO QUE AQUELE ALI ERA JAMES POTTER?! – ele gritou.

- _Fale baixo_! – eu o adverti. Não queria que o edifício inteiro soubesse de minhas intenções para com o dito-cujo! – E, bem, eu estou dizendo exatamente isso. – conclui, num suspiro cansado e completamente desesperançoso.

- Eu não acredito, Lily! – Remus comemorou. – Você finalmente vai conquistar James Potter!

- Como assim? – eu perguntei, ligeiramente confusa. Certamente não estávamos seguindo o mesmo raciocínio.

- Você viu a maneira que ele olhava para você? – ele perguntou. – Como se estivesse devorando-a viva! – ele exclamou, e eu arregalei os olhos, surpresa. Até onde eu sabia, não era exatamente o tipo de mulher que era devorada viva em olhares aleatórios, principalmente pelo meu objeto de desejo de anos. – E você viu como ele ficou irritado quando pensou que eu fosse seu namorado? – ele perguntou.

- Remus, eu acho que você está exagerando. – eu comentei, o que não é mentira. Ele é pisciano, sabe, e piscianos têm tendência a ser exagerados.

- Lily Evans, eu vou dizer o que nós temos aqui! – ele falou, enfático, levantando-se da mesa da cozinha e começando a discursar. – Primeiro, nós temos provavelmente sua única chance de conquistar finalmente o amor da sua vida. Segundo, temos o amor da sua vida visivelmente caído pelos seus encantos. E terceiro, temos tudo nas mãos para um sucesso total! – piscianos costumam ser entusiasmados e ter ótima lábia. Definitivamente contagiam todos a sua volta.

- Ok, Remus, supondo que a sua teoria maluca esteja correta. – eu retruquei, porque não acreditava em nadinha do que ele estava falando. – O que você sugere que eu faça?

- Mas não é óbvio? – ele me olhou com aqueles olhinhos de lobo perdido, aquele olhar absolutamente irresistível que ele tem. – Você tem que se declarar para ele!

- EU O QUÊ?! – e foi a vez da minha vingança, visto que eu cuspi todo o café em cima dele. Hahaha, agüenta essa!

- Lily, é sua ÚNICA chance! Se o Destino uniu vocês novamente, não é por nada! Isso está mais do que claro. – e absurdo, se você quer saber a minha opinião. Mas eu fiquei quieta, não queria magoar o Remus, sabe como é. Ele realmente fica animado quando começa a criar aquelas teorias sem sentido. – E uniu vocês como vizinhos, mas só concedeu uma semana! Ou seja: você não tem tempo a perder. É importante ter isso claro. Essa pode ser sua última chance. Depois, _nunca mais_! – ok, agora ele estava me assustando. – Mas o Destino é generoso: trouxe ele de volta e fez com que de cara caísse pelos seus encantos. Lily, James não vai negar qualquer coisa que você pedir. Está escrito na testa dele com todas as letras! – ele falou, e com tanta convicção que eu quase acreditei. Quase. – Só que você não pode se esquecer de algo importantíssimo: o Destino é traiçoeiro. Ele não lhe dará outra chance melhor do que essa. Aliás, ele provavelmente nunca lhe dará outra chance. – e então concluiu o discurso, como uma sentença. – Você tem que se declarar para ele, Lily. Hoje à noite.

E eu cheguei à conclusão de que piscianos são realmente convincentes quando querem. Muito diferentemente de mim, que, naquela noite, fui declarar meu amor platônico de dez anos por James Potter.

**Os dez motivos pelos quais você NÃO deve declarar seu amor platônico:**

_10. Você vai ficar duas horas andando de um lado para outro na sua casa. Isso poderia fazer sua pressão subir drasticamente e causar até mesmo um ataque cardíaco._

_9. Você só não terá qualquer crise hipoglicêmica porque vai ingerir compulsivamente doses homéricas de café. O que, você sabe, aumenta o nível sérico de cafeína. O que, você sabe, não parece ser bom._

_8. Seu melhor amigo, em vez de tentar acalmar você, só vai começar a falar coisas mais fortes e assustadoras. Isso não é legal._

_7. Sua boca vai ficar muito, mas muito seca. O que pode originar uma amidalite._

_6. Quando você finalmente conseguir criar coragem para expulsar seu melhor amigo, que está fazendo você ficar uma pilha de nervos, ele vai realmente parecer magoado. Só que você está tão assustada com o que está prestes a fazer que não vai notar nadinha. Só na hora que ele te chamar de "ingrata" e bater a porta na sua cara._

_5. Você liga quinhentas vezes para o amigo, até que ele decide atender o celular. E daí fica pelo menos uma hora conversando e pedindo desculpas, até que ele decide aceitar. E quando desliga você se dá conta de que não tem mais um segundo a perder._

_4. No agito do "agora ou nunca" você vai se esquecer de destrancar a porta e dar de cara com ela, em conseqüência. O que significa que a declaração de amor mais importante da sua vida vai acontecer com você tendo um galo vermelho e gigante bem no meio da testa._

_3. Você vai estar muito nervosa para falar pessoalmente. Então vai preferir falar através da porta da frente do apartamento, que vai estar fechada._

_2. Você vai ter um discurso muito bonito preparado, mas na hora vai esquecer tudo. E então vai começar a falar coisas desconexas e ridículas, como: "Oh, céus, eu não acredito que estou fazendo isso. Não acredito que Remus me convenceu. Mas talvez ele esteja certo, e essa seja minha única chance. Não posso desperdiçá-la, não é__ Afinal, _quem não arrisca não petisca_, já dizia o ditado. Então ok. Eu preciso assumir. Eu fui sua colega na _high school_, é daí que você me conhece. E fui durante todo esse tempo completamente apaixonada por você! E quando o colégio acabou, e você continuou não fazendo idéia de quem eu era, eu pensei que tudo isso fosse acabar finalmente junto com as provas, mas não! Eu descobri que faculdade também tem provas. O que é uma metáfora, você entendeu__ Estou querendo dizer que continuei pensando em você por esses dez anos com a mesma freqüência, sonhando quase todas as noites, esperando ansiosamente a oportunidade de vê-lo novamente! Mas ao mesmo tempo morrendo de medo que isso acontecesse! Mas aí você apareceu, e como meu vizinho, e aí o Remus começou a dizer que você estava me devorando com o olhar – oh, céus, eu realmente disse isso__ Esqueça! Mas aí eu resolvi que essa poderia ser minha última chance de dizer isso, e, bem... eu sou apaixonada por você. Sempre fui."_

_Mas o motivo principal pelo qual você não deve declarar seu amor platônico é:_

_1. Quem vai ouvir seu discurso do outro lado da porta não é nem de longe o seu objeto de desejo. E foi isso que eu descobri, assim que Sirius abriu a porta do apartamento._

- É verdade isso, Lily? – ele perguntou, os olhos arregalados. – Não que você não seja bonita, você realmente é, mas é que eu amo a Gween... Oh, Deus! – ele murmurou.

- Cale a boca, Sirius! – eu estava chocada, mas o olhar que ele me deu foi de choque ainda maior. – Eu não estava falando com você! – e pulei para dentro do meu próprio apartamento, batendo a porta na cara dele.

O que não foi nada inteligente, se quer saber, porque:

a) ele vai ter certeza absoluta de que sou uma psicopata perigosíssima, e eu não tiro exatamente a razão dele; e

b) ele vai pensar que eu sou apaixonada por ele; e

c) ele vai destruir completamente qualquer chance que eu poderia criar de ficar com James Potter algum dia.

Ok, pode dizer, eu estou arruinada.

----------

Quando a campainha tocou, tipo assim uma hora mais tarde, eu absolutamente paralisei. Ok, estando estirada no sofá isso não é algo pra lá de complicado, mas você entendeu o que eu quis dizer. Seria James ou seria Sirius? Eu não conseguia pensar qual dos dois era pior. Eu podia simplesmente ignorar, não poderia? É claro que sim. Isso mesmo que vou fazer. Ignorar.

O que adiantou pelos primeiros cinco minutos de campainha tocando incessantemente. Ok, quem quer que seja, é realmente insistente.

Dei um suspiro cansado, me levantei do meu merecido descanso e resolvi atender a porta. E graças a Deus não era nem Sirius e nem James – não que fosse muito melhor, se quer saber. Era Gween.

- Lily? – ela perguntou, parada do outro lado da porta. – Eu posso falar com você?

- Hmm. – eu abri a porta, extremamente desconfortável com aquela situação toda. – Claro.

- Sabe o que é... – ela começou, meio nervosa, e eu já senti que não viria nada de bom pela frente. – Você está realmente apaixonada pelo Sirius?

- Oi?! – eu fiquei tipo assim absolutamente chocada. Ela não poderia ter perguntando aquilo, simplesmente NÃO PODERIA!

- Bom, é que... – ela começou a revirar as mãos, parecendo tentar encontrar as palavras certas. Oh, claro, como se elas existissem. – Eu estava conversando com ele e daí ele contou a maneira com você declarou sua paixão platônica de anos por ele, e, bem...

- Eu não apaixonada pelo Sirius. – eu a interrompi, e ela calou-se naquele instante, olhando-me ligeiramente chocada. E foi aí que eu me dei conta. – Não que ele não seja bonito ou etc, Gween, é só que eu não sou apaixonada por ele. Não se preocupe.

- Oh. – ela disse. Simplesmente assim. – Então... então o que foi que aconteceu ali? – ela sentou-se na poltrona ao lado do sofá onde eu estava sentada, sem que eu ao menos convidasse. Que prepotência! Eu estava tão entretida divertindo-me a ofendê-la mentalmente por simplesmente sentar sem ser convidada que não percebi de imediato o instante em que olhos dela atingiram _aquele_ brilho. Sabe como é. De compreensão. – VOCÊ É APAIXONADA POR JAMES POTTER! – ela gritou, um sorriso vitorioso estampado no rosto.

- Hmm, bem, e se o resto do mundo puder não saber disso eu agradeceria. – murmurei, entre os dentes. Quer dizer, o que mais eu poderia fazer?

- Oh, Lily, isso é o máximo! – e ela se levantou de novo e começou a caminhar pela sala, visivelmente excitada com alguma coisa que não conseguia perceber o que era. – Perfeito, se quer saber! – ela começou. – Mas primeiro, eu preciso saber se você quer ir junto comigo.

- Hm?! – eu perguntei. Eu não estava acostumada com aquele tipo de raciocínio na velocidade da luz que aparentemente todos à minha volta possuíam. – Ir aonde?

- Aos desfiles de inverno de Paris, é lógico! – ela exclamou, a respiração pairando no ar, tentando criar um clima de entusiasmo. – Quer dizer, minha assistente da revista ficou doente e não vai poder ir, e, bem, eu fui transferida essa semana para cá, de modo que não há _absolutamente ninguém_ que possa ir comigo. – ela começou a falar, realmente muito rápido, e eu estava mesmo me esforçando para fazer meus neurônios acompanharem-na. – E aí eu pensei, já que a gente já foi a compras juntas, e você é minha nova vizinha, e estamos nos dando tão bem – ah, claro, tão bem. Aparentemente só _eu_ não sei da onde? –, você poderia me acompanhar! – e não parava de falar. – Quer dizer, a rotina vai ser puxada, vão ser uns três dias de desfiles e só poderemos ir aos melhores dos melhores porque tem mais de um ao mesmo tempo, e depois sempre haverá coquetéis e sociais, então talvez você ache entendiante, mas, sabe, é uma oportunidade ÚNICA! – como ela respirava, que mal lhe pergunte? – Quer dizer, você vai conhecer todos os maiores nomes da moda mundial, e atrizes e atores e muita gente famosa, e é tudo tão lindo por lá! O que você acha?

Eu acho que ela também deveria ser pisciana.

- Quando você faz aniversário? – eu perguntei.

- Março. – ela respondeu. – Dia cinco. – ah, sim, é claro que eu estava certa. Porque só sendo um realmente muito bom pisciano para me convencer.

Como é claro que ela fez.


	4. Noite Ótima, Ressaca Péssima

Eu sei que só tinha prometido postar o capítulo amanhã, mas como é Natal e eu estou toda bobinha resolvi postar antes. Até porque o capítulo vem acompanhado de duas notícias (as duas são boas, mas uma delas pode ser meio negativa dependendo do ponto de vista); uma é que eu comecei a escrever um livro. De verdade. Está bem no inicinho e tal, mas já é um começo! E isso nos traz à talvez não tão boa notícia: como minha produção literária vai ser basicamente sugada pelo livro, as atualizações não serão mais de cinco em cinco dias, e sim de dez em dez (mas levando em conta que eu tenho duas várias oneshots postadas para vocês lerem e mais várias a caminho, eu acho que compensa, né?) ou, dependendo, de quinze em quinze; mas prometo tentar ser o mais rápida possível.

Enfim, as atualizações estarão, como sempre, dispostas no meu profile e o nome do próximo capítulo é "Grandes Revelações Pré-Morte". Quero agradecer imensamente pelas reviews e por vocês que estão me acompanhando! Mesmo, mesmo. E um felicíssimo Natal acompanhado de muito obrigado, principalmente a Lil's Black (é que eu sou pisciana, haha! E realmente, eu e a Gween somos... ãhn... literalmente a mesma! E obrigaada!), Tahh Halliwell (vai ter, mas te garanto que acontece tudo o que precisa), Appie Malfoy Bay (eu me atrapalho tooda com o teu nick!), Rose Samartinne (que ciúmes! Gween só eu, mimimi. HAHAHA! As listas foram inspiradas na Meg Cabot, que eu acho divertidíssima), Mai Amekan (é divertido!), Anna Sophia Potter (adoro Meg para distrair, Avalon High é meu preferido certo. Todo mundo fala da Mediadora, mas eu nunca li), Thaty (como? Eu sou pisciana! Hahaha), Pattt (é, piscianos são bem loucos! Falo como uma), Bruna (hehehe, essa da declaração eu não sei de onde tirei! Veio a idéia na hora, sério), Solly Black, Paolla R. (fic escrita pós-overdose de Meg dá nisso! Mas guria, como tu é alta, sério mesmo! Tava vendo umas fotos tuas no Orkut, hahaha), Mahzinha Weasley (hahaha, obrigaaada! Vou oferecer pra Warner ver se eles aceitam, ah tri!), Mrs.Violet (adorei o comentário, super criativo!), Clarissa Black (olha que eu também sou Clarissa! Há, eu amo Meg, to sempre lendo... e O Diabo Veste Prada sempre é inspiração!), Karen Pads (como eu disse, O Diabo Veste Prada é amor!), e Lely HP (tooodos temos defeitos, mesmo nossos eus-personificados! Hahaha). Enfim! Felizão Natal e espero muitas reviews de presente para mim, ok? Beijão!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Capítulo Três**

**Noite Ótima, Ressaca Péssima**

Alguns dias depois eu me vi embarcando na classe Executiva de um avião. Sim, eu estava viajando de primeira classe. Pela primeira vez na minha vida! E, o melhor: ao lado de James Potter.

- Você está ansiosa? – ele perguntou, assim que sentamos aos nossos lugares.

- Hmm, para voar? – eu perguntei, meio confusa com aquilo tudo.

- Não. – e deu novamente aquele semi-sorriso. Eu decidi, por fim, que não gostava desse sorriso, mesmo ele sendo irresistível e tal. É só que ele tinha tipo um ar arrogante, sabe, como uma mania somente para me irritar. Mas tudo bem, eu sou muito bem controlada. Respirei fundo, contei até aproximadamente dois milhões, e não perdi a calma. – Para os desfiles.

- Ah. – eu murmurei. – Não exatamente. Quer dizer, não que eu não curta a idéia de ir para Paris e ver os desfiles e tudo mais, é só que moda não é tipo assim o meu centro de interesse, sabe.

- Eu gosto de você, sabe. – ele respondeu, com uma casualidade assustadora. – Quer dizer, você não é como a maioria das garotas. – ok, isso era para ser um elogio do tipo "você é inteligente e distinta" ou uma ofensa discreta aproximada a "você é desleixada e sem sal"?

Na dúvida, optei por ficar quieta, e assim ficamos até quase o fim da viagem. Gween virou-se para nós vários minutos depois, dizendo:

- Ok, nós desceremos em tipo assim vinte minutos. E iremos direto ao _Ritz Paris_. Anna está na suíte Imperial, é claro, de modo que eu e Sirius ficaremos na Coco Chanel. Acho que vocês estão na César Ritz e na Windsor. – ela mirou o Palm Pilot na mão e assentiu. – É, parece que sim.

- Ei. – eu interrompi. – Espera. Nós estamos indo para o _Ritz_?

- Hmm. Sim. – ela respondeu. – Algum problema?

- Não exatamente. – eu falei, me sentindo subitamente desconfortável. – É só que não foi lá que aquela embaixadora dos Estados Unidos morreu? Pamela Harriman ou algo assim?

- Oh, céus, ela nem deveria ser importante. – Gween descartou a informação com um gesto. – Não lembro o nome. – ou talvez você não se lembre pelo fato de ela ser uma _política_, e não uma editora de moda.

- Ela era importante sim! – retruquei. – Era uma socialite inglesa que se tornou ativista política do Partido Democrata dos EUA e diplomata. – e depois acrescentei. – E morreu, no início da década de noventa, _no hotel para onde estamos indo_!

- Você está com medo? – James perguntou para mim, no exato instante em que Gween revirou os olhos e voltou-se para frente.

- Não! – eu retruquei, embora, é claro, estivesse morrendo de medo. – Só não gosto da idéia de ficar em um hotel onde alguém morreu.

- Provavelmente já morreu alguém em todos os hotéis do mundo, Lily. – ele respondeu, calmamente, enquanto eu parava o que estava fazendo e olhava para ele. – É sério. Só que, obviamente, nem todos eram casos importantes o suficiente para serem publicados. E a maioria com certeza foi abafada; ninguém quer o seu hotel como cenário de morte, não é? – ele concluiu.

- Oh, céus, eu odeio quando estou errada. – murmurei. – Mas isso não tira o desconforto de eu _saber_ que alguém morreu lá.

- Faz assim. – ele deu um sorriso encantador. – Janta comigo essa noite, na minha suíte. E aí, quando se sentir confortável, vai para a sua.

E eu fiquei tão encantada pelos olhos de James me olhando daquela maneira profunda e deliciosa que nem ouvi a aeromoça anunciar a aterrissagem. Tudo o que eu podia pensar era em arrancar aquela roupa dele e agarrá-lo ali mesmo!

Ok, é claro que eu não estava pensando isso. Porque, para começo de conversa, eu nunca teria coragem de fazer isso, muito menos no meio de um avião. Mas bem que podia ser.

- E então? – ele perguntou, depois de alguns minutos. – Nove horas na minha suíte?

- Tudo bem. – eu respondi, sorrindo. E talvez Remus estivesse certo, e essa fosse minha última oportunidade. E eu não queria desperdiçá-la.

Quando descemos do avião, no Aeroporto Roissy-Charles-de-Gaulle, Gween nos levou por um corredor, de modo que menos de cinco minutos depois tínhamos todas as nossas malas à nossa disposição. Às vezes é legal ser importante, sabe, principalmente quando você pode pular horas de espera. E então ela foi caminhando até a entrada principal do aeroporto, onde nos avisou que precisaríamos esperar alguns minutos.

Estava nevando. E eu nunca havia visto neve.

Oh, é claro que havia visto neve, já que eu moro em Londres. Mas nunca neve _daquele jeito_. Parecia brilhante, como se cada floquinho guardasse um minúsculo vagalume dentro. Talvez fosse só o encanto da Cidade de Luz, ou a perspectiva de ir a um dos maiores eventos do mundo, ou a expectativa por um jantar romântico com James Potter. O que quer que fosse, aquela era uma neve diferente.

- Oh, finalmente! – Gween exclamou, impaciente, menos de dois minutos depois. E então indicou uma limusine branca nossa frente.

Sim. Viemos viajando de classe Executiva e agora estávamos indo para as suítes mais caras de um dos melhores hotéis de Paris de limusine. Eu acho que eu realmente tomei a atitude certa ao aceitar o convite.

Principalmente porque, daqui a aproximadamente duas horas, pelas minhas contas, eu estarei jantando com James Potter.

Hei. Peraí. Duas horas. _Somente duas horas_! Foi nessa hora que eu pensei que fosse desmaiar. Porque eu precisaria quebrar todos os meus recordes humanos – banho, depilação, esfoliação, hidratação. E eu só via uma alternativa de fazer isso possível, por mais desagradável que fosse: Gween.

----------

Ok, eu teria todo o tempo do mundo para me arrepender depois, porque Gween foi cruel. Depilou-me com frieza, passou uns duzentos produtos diferentes no meu cabelo, me deixou mofando por meia hora com quilos de uma substância gosmenta e duvidosa espalhada na cara e fez questão de espremer cada cravo do meu rosto. O processo foi extremamente doloroso, se quer saber minha opinião.

- Ele falou alguma coisa sobre formalidade? – ela perguntou, enquanto arrancava mais um pêlo da minha sobrancelha e eu engolia mais um grito de dor.

- Tipo o quê? – eu perguntei, sem fazer idéia do que ela estava falando.

- Sei lá. – ela respondeu. – É para eu decidir a roupa que você vai usar. – e eu nem me importei, sabe. Com a minha total falta de independência. Mas é que, no fundo, sabia que ela estava certa: era muito melhor ela escolher minha roupa do que eu. – Mas eu acho que já sei.

- Hmm, sabe? – eu perguntei, um friozinho na barriga começando a aparecer. Mas ela não respondeu. Distraiu-se terminando de depilar minha sobrancelha e depois tirou tudo que ainda restava da estranha substância do meu rosto.

A essa hora eu já estava completamente depilada – perna, virilha, axila –, de banho tomado (com sabonetes aromáticos), com a pele esfoliada e super hidratada, e o cabelo havia passado por um processo particular. Isso é, eu estava praticamente outra pessoa.

- Eu acho – ela falou, revirando uma das várias malas que trouxera – que isso é o ideal. – ela mostrou, indicando um vestido que ia até aproximadamente metade das coxas e era preso por um nó displicente atrás do pescoço. O tecido era algo que até então eu não conhecia, absolutamente macio e gostoso, e parecia cair perfeitamente sobre o corpo. – Mas pelo amor de Deus – ela começou, a voz exasperada – cuide muitíssimo bem dele! Eu ainda nem usei. E é um Diane Von Furstenberg exclusivo. – ela falou, mirando o vestido como se ainda não acreditasse que iria emprestá-lo. – É por uma boa causa. – falou, muito mais para si mesma do que para mim. – E ficará maravilhoso com essa sandália Christian Louboutin. – ela pareceu pensar por um momento. – Embora sempre se deva levar bolsa, acho que não seja a ocasião necessária. Quer dizer, sua suíte é em frente à dele. – ela suspirou. – Bom, vamos começar.

E, para minha incrível surpresa, ela arrancou a toalha do meu corpo e me alcançou uma calcinha de renda preta, enfiando o vestido logo em cima (e eu vi que estava certa. Sobre o tecido. Era deliciosamente confortável).

- Ei, peraí, e o meu sutiã? – eu retruquei. Odeio sair sem sutiã, sabe. Pode ser absolutamente mais confortável, mas me deixa com a sensação de desequilíbrio.

- Você não vai usar sutiã. – ela falou com uma voz cansada, como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo. – Não com esse vestido. – ela se afastou um pouco para me olhar. – E depois, seus seios são firmes o suficiente para não precisar de um.

E daí ela não me deixou mais falar. Empurrou-me de volta à cadeira e trouxe uma bolsinha entupida de todo o tipo de maquiagem que você imaginar. Eu não sou uma pessoa que gosta de usar maquiagem, sabe. Só corretivo e algumas vezes um pouco de rímel, mas sei lá, essa coisa toda de maquiagem para mim era muito artificial. Mas vocês tinham que entender que eu estava em uma posição absolutamente desprivilegiada: primeiro, eu estava usando as roupas dela (e sem sutiã, ainda por cima); segundo, eu estava deitada enquanto ela estava de pé; e terceiro, ela trazia inúmeros instrumentos que podiam muito bem ser letais se eu fizesse qualquer tentativa de resistência. Por isso, simplesmente entoando mentalmente uma prece para no fim não ficar parecendo uma _drag queen_, deixei a Gween fazer o que tinha que fazer.

- Ok, terminei. – ela falou, quando o relógio marcou exatamente nove e dez. – O que está esperando? – ela perguntou, visto que eu não vi um músculo. – Vá se olhar no espelho!

Ok, acontece que era esse o problema. Eu estava realmente apreensiva com o que poderia ver assim que me olhasse no espelho. Mas tudo bem, eu não tinha escolha. Levantei-me cautelosamente e fui caminhando o mais devagar possível até o espelho absolutamente enorme que tinha na suíte. Fechei os olhos. Fui até a frente do espelho. Abri.

E foi aí que meu queixo caiu.

Os meus cabelos ruivos, normalmente revoltos, caíam em cachos sedosos, brilhantes e bem-comportados sobre os ombros quase nus. Toda a minha pele parecia reluzir, mas não de uma maneira escandalosa e feia; não, parecia reluzir como se tivesse um brilho próprio, natural, e uma maciez incrível. O vestido caía perfeitamente sobre o meu corpo, apertando onde precisava apertar e solto onde deveria ser. Os sapatos, que acrescentaram dez centímetros aos meus míseros 1.65m de altura (o que é bem propício, se formos pensar nos 1.85m de James, aproximadamente), acrescentaram também um toque de elegância maravilhoso. E aí eu mirei meu rosto. Gween havia deixado apenas algumas sardinhas aparecendo, e eu devo admitir que tinha ficado charmoso. Ela havia aplicado uma camada de batom levemente avermelhado sobre meus lábios, com gloss por cima, criando um efeito maravilhosamente tentador. E nos olhos somente uma sombra iluminadora e um rímel discreto. Eu definitivamente não estava parecendo uma _drag queen_. Estava parecendo natural, sem exageros e informal.

Ok, eu preciso admitir. Estava absolutamente maravilhoso.

- Gween... – eu murmurei. – Obrigada. Está lindo.

- Que é isso. – ela sorriu, visivelmente orgulhosa de seu trabalho. – Foi um prazer. – e então ela olhou o relógio. – Quinze minutos de atraso; não de menos para parecer ansiosa nem demais para parecer descuidada. Simplesmente perfeito. – ela me olhou mais uma vez, abriu a porta da suíte e finalizou. – Agora vá, arrase e tenha a melhor noite de sexo de todos os tempos!

----------

Eu parei na frente da porta de James e ergui a mão. Recolhi e ergui de novo até ter coragem de bater. Ele abriu a porta, e eu não sei dizer qual de nós dois estava mais surpreso. James estava com uma camisa informal de linho branca e um jeans displicentemente caído nos quadris, mas não foi isso que me surpreendeu. Não foi nem o olhar de mais absoluta adoração que ele me lançou assim que pôs os olhos em mim.

A suíte de James tinha um hall de entrada – algo como sala de estar misturada com cozinha – que a minha não tinha. E foi isso que me surpreendeu, a ponto de me deixar sem fala: a sala estava toda coberta de delicadas velas, que iam da lareira ao chão e sobre a mesa maravilhosamente arrumada.

- Nossa, que lindo, James! – eu murmurei, encantada com a visão.

- Engraçado, eu ia falar a mesma coisa de você. – ele respondeu, fechando a porta e olhando embasbacado para mim. Oh, céus, eu devo admitir que senti vontade de pular no pescoço da Gween e dar-lhe um abraço enorme naquele instante!

Ele foi até a mesa serviu uma taça de vinho para cada um de nós, e levou até mim.

- É de uma safra excelente, tive que subornar vários restaurantes até conseguir. – ele deu um sorriso charmoso, enquanto eu provava o vinho. Oh, céus, era realmente divino. Era tinto e seco, o meu preferido, e pareceu acariciar cada centímetro da minha boca.

- Está delicioso. – eu respondi, mas ele provavelmente já deveria ter percebido isso pela minha expressão de adoração.

Nesse momento eu ouvi um bipe curioso vindo do outro lado da sala, e James adiantou-se.

- O jantar está pronto. – ele falou, enquanto voltava, trazendo uma travessa com a lasanha mais maravilhosa que eu já vi na vida. Eu já disse que sou completamente apaixonada por lasanha? Pois é. Eu sou.

- Foi você que fez? – eu perguntei, curiosa, sentando-me à frente de James.

- Hmm. É. – ele pareceu embaraçado ao dar a resposta.

- Você sabe cozinhar? – eu perguntei, bem mais que chocada. - _Você_ sabe cozinhar?

- É, é uma coisa que eu sei fazer bem. – ele respondeu, completamente adorável com aquele sorriso constrangido no rosto. Oh, céus, eu não acredito que isso estava acontecendo comigo! Lindo, inteligente, médico e cozinheiro. O que mais eu poderia pedir?

Ah, sim. Que gostasse de mim.

Se bem que, depois _daquele_ olhar quando eu atravessei a porta, isso também não seria tão difícil assim.

Uma hora depois, meia lasanha e uma garrafa de vinho a menos, nós dois ainda estávamos sentados à mesa de jantar, distraídos com conversas amenas e risadas exageradas. Mas isso talvez fosse só culpa do vinho. Ou não.

- Lily. – ele se levantou e foi até o toca CDs. – Vamos dançar?

- Depende do que você colocar aí. – eu respondi, erguendo a sobrancelha, curiosa para descobrir o rosto musical dele. Foi nesse instante que os primeiros acordes de "I've had the time of my life", do Frank Sinatra, encheram a sala. Que é, por sinal, trilha sonora de um dos meus filmes favoritos. A música, quero dizer. Não a sala.

E então James foi até mim, pegou a minha mão, depositou um beijo ali e me ergueu. E eu me vi enlaçada pelos braços firmes e quentes de James, próxima o suficiente para ver cada detalhe daquela íris maravilhosamente colorida dele. Fechei os olhos, me deixando rodar pela sala de estar, deliciada com aquele perfume que ele estava usando. Era um perfume diferente, que provavelmente ficaria péssimo em qualquer homem; mas que, em James, ficava perfeito.

Oh, meu Deus, estava definitivamente acontecendo. Depois de dez anos de sonhos, crises e pensamentos estapafúrdios, eu finalmente estava tendo meu encontro romântico com o amor da minha vida. Dá para acreditar na minha sorte?

E, de olhos fechados, eu pude melhor sentir antes de ver. Foi bem quando a voz do Frank deliciou meus ouvidos cantando "so we'll just let it go, don't be afraid to loose control" que eu senti o hálito quente de James no pescoço. E depois os lábios dele. Que se distraíram criando uma trilha incandescente até os meus lábios, que se abriram sem hesitar no instante que encontraram os de James.

Oh, céus, nem nos meus melhores sonhos James Potter tinha aquele beijo.

Era um beijo perdição, que parecia querer guardar e memorizar cada detalhe mínimo da minha boca. Era um beijo que parecia fazer cair cada camada de consciência ou de pensamento coerente que teimasse em permanecer. E, quanto a mim, era um beijo da mais completa rendição.

Não que, em qualquer momento, eu tivesse sequer cogitado a possibilidade de fazer de outra forma. Isso é, não me render. Quer dizer, eu esperei dez anos por isso. Estava mais do que na hora de deixar acontecer.

E quando eu dei por mim a camisa branca de James já tinha todos os botões abertos, e jazia abandona no chão. Ele me conduziu delicadamente pelo corredor cercado de velas até o quarto do hotel, também completamente tomado pela luz do fogo. Que bruxuleava de uma maneira absolutamente irresistível nos músculos bem definidos do peito de James, devo acrescentar.

Oh, céus. Eu estava sendo deitada na cama da suíte mais cara do melhor hotel de Paris. Por James Potter!

Antes de sentir o colchão contra minhas costas, senti o nó do vestido ser desfeito e ele deslizar até a minha cintura. James se distraiu em me deixar completamente sem pensamentos com as mãos, e depois com a boca, para só então se livrar do resto do vestido que havia se amontoado no meu quadril.

Vi os olhos dele serem tomados por uma expressão de desejo, e fiquei orgulhosa de mim mesma. Aproveitei para me sentar e arrancar o cinto e os jeans dele. E senti uma pontada de culpa ao jogar as sandálias absurdamente caras de Gween na parede do outro lado do quarto, mas na hora eu nem sequer pensei nisso: porque, na minha frente, estava James Potter em toda a maravilha como veio ao mundo.

E que maravilha!

James era muito bom, muito melhor do que eu pensei que fosse ser. Por isso, depois de horas do melhor sexo da minha vida, eu finalmente cedi ao cansaço. Ele me puxou contra ele, me fazendo apoiar a cabeça no seu ombro. Beijou meus cabelos e murmurou "Lily", antes de cair num sono pesado. Que, devo dizer, logo o segui.

Para só acordar horas e horas depois, com o telefone tocando sem parar. E, adivinha quem era? Sim, só podia: Gween. E eu sabia o motivo. Simplesmente porque eu deveria estar, há exatos dez minutos, na recepção do hotel. Prontíssima e maravilhosa para o primeiro desfile de inverno daquele ano.

Oh, oh. Eu sabia que, no fundo, isso não seria uma boa idéia.

**As dez coisas que você não deve fazer em um desfile de moda:**

_10. Só porque eles oferecem água, não quer dizer que você deva bebê-la. Principalmente porque as chances de você estar de ressaca por todo o vinho e sexo da noite anterior serão imensas, e provavelmente farão com que você cuspa tudo em cima da própria roupa._

_9. Em hipótese alguma use a mesma roupa da noite anterior. Ela vai estar completamente amassada depois de toda a sessão de sexo, e sua querida amiga vai olhar com você com o maior olhar de desprezo que encontrar. O que, é claro, somado à sua insegurança nata já terminantemente aumentada pelo fato de esse ser seu primeiro desfile, não vai ser nada legal._

_8. Quando Donatella Versace aparecer na primeira fila e cumprimentar sua amiga não quer dizer que, só porque a recém chegada é loira e bronzeada e tem cara de vadia, você pode perguntar se ela é parente da Pamela Anderson__ Não, sério mesmo. Pode ser uma experiência traumática._

_7. De jeito nenhum comece um discurso para sua colega do lado sobre como acha absurdo e ridículo e desumano o uso de pele de animais para roupas. As chances de ela ser uma estilista com uma coleção _inteira_ destinada a pele de animais é realmente enorme._

_6. Não ria de uma coleção particularmente engraçada inspirada em futurismo. Ela pode realmente ser a obra-prima do dia._

_5. Só porque você teve sexo na noite anterior com o amor da sua vida e sua "amiga" garantiu querer saber cada detalhe na primeira oportunidade, não significa que você _deva_ contar na primeira oportunidade. Afinal, como você fica sabendo somente depois de o estrago estar feito, a segunda fila é destinada à imprensa. E aquela jornalista tirana e fofoqueira está sentada bem atrás de você._

_4. Quando Brad Pitt passar na sua frente, só porque ele não está acompanhado de Angelina Jolie, não quer dizer que você pular no pescoço dele e gritar "eu te amo!"._

_3. Quando uma mulher loira de cabelos curtos e aparência severa cumprimentar sua amiga e ela se derreter completamente "Oh, Anna!", não siga sua intuição que está lhe dizendo para ser sociável. De maneira alguma apresente-se e diga: "Olá, eu sou Lily Evans, e você é__", porque ela só vai lançar a você um olhar de puro desprezo para em seguida lhe virar as costas. E quando, sem entender nada, você lançar um olhar indagador a Gween, ela só vai bufar e exclamar: "Você acabou de fazer papel de idiota na frente de Anna Wintour, o maior nome da moda, praticamente a vida que pulsa na _Vogue América_". E, é claro, você deveria saber disso. Porque TODO MUNDO sabe._

_2. Em hipótese alguma tente mostrar seu lado consciente. Principalmente se esse seu lado consciente for um discurso de aproximadamente vinte minutos sobre as crianças que passam fome no mundo inteiro enquanto um bando de egoístas gastam levianamente $10000 dólares em uma peça de roupa. Até porque você estará cercada desses egoístas, que não vão gostar nada nada das suas comparações._

_E a coisa número um que você não deve fazer em um desfile de moda:_

_1. Nunca, nunca mesmo resolva subir no palco para ver se ele tem algum tipo de borracha que impede as modelos de caírem. Porque ele não tem. E aí quem vai cair será você._


	5. Grandes Revelações Pré Morte

Aqui está o quarto capítulo (espero que gostem!), lembrando que o próximo é o último (depois só tem o epílogo) e chega daqui a umas duas ou três semanas e várias reviews, hehe. Muito obrigado a todo mundo que vem acompanhando a fic, principalmente Pattt (esse capítulo ficou sem listinha, que pena), Thaty, Nath Evans, LelyHP (é bem no estilo dessa fic, primeira pessoa, romance-comédia, mas tem um suspensezinho também. Quem lê minhas fics vai reconhecer bastante coisa!), Marcelaa Black (todas nós queríamos! Haha! Mas eu preferia um Sirius), Mahzinha Weasley (obrigada, pra ti também), Lil's Black (mas primeiro precisa escrever! Acho que até o fim desse ano eu escrevo), Ally Beal (obrigada, pra você também, só que agora atrasado), AnnaSophia Potter (obrigada, pra você também), Tahh Halliwell (eu também, haha! Obrigada), Lory Lane (haha, minha mãe tem muita mania de falar "must"! Obrigada), e InfallibleGirl (seu aniversário é hoje? Se sim, Feliz Aniversário! Tudo de bom, vários clichês e blábláblá. E a short chega daqui a quinze dias). Aproveitem o capítulo e deixem reviews! Beijos, Gween Black.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Capítulo Quatro**

**Grandes Revelações Pré-Morte**

Quando acabaram os desfiles do dia, Gween me levou diretamente para fora do prédio e me empurrou para dentro da nossa limusine. O que eu achei estranho, porque eu tinha a impressão de ter lido na programação que agora aconteceria um coquetel, e foi o que falei a Gween.

- Você _acha_, realmente, que eu vou levar você a um coquetel depois de tudo o que você me fez passar? – ok, eu tinha me esquecido completamente de como ela podia ser irritante e chata. – E depois de tudo o que eu fiz por você!

- Desculpa, Gween, de verdade, mas eu realmente não sabia quem era Donatella e Anna e todos esses nomes da moda. – eu realmente estava me sentido mal. Quer dizer, ela me trouxe até Paris, num evento super exclusivo, com todo o luxo possível, e tudo o que eu fiz foi chegar atrasada e mal vestida.

- Eu posso até perdoar seu desconhecimento do mundo da moda – ela começou –, até porque eu deveria tê-lo previsto e a preparado melhor. Mas agora, aquele discurso completamente descabido sobre as criancinhas passando fome e o dinheiro que decidimos investir...

- Ah, não, Gween! – eu a interrompi. – Me desculpe, mas nessa parte eu estou totalmente certa. – e ela me olhou, realmente pensando que eu estava brincando. O que é completamente injusto, se você quer saber. Na primeira vez que eu resolvo me impor sobre Gween, que é aquele tipo de pessoa que se impõe sobre todo mundo e _sempre_ consegue o que quer, ela me olha como se tivesse certeza que eu não estava falando sério. Isso é tipo ótimo para minha auto-confiança. – É sério. Existem milhares de crianças passando fome no mundo. – eu continuei. – Eu não vou comprar uma lingerie por milhares de dólares enquanto crianças passarem fome!

- Você não comprar não vai alimentar as crianças. – ela me olhou de um jeito estranho. – E, depois, você bem que está precisando de uma lingerie. Tem uma La Perla que...

- Gween, pára! – eu não acredito que ela disse isso, não mesmo. Será que ela não tem uma célula consciente naquele corpo absolutamente perfeito? E, depois, eu nem estou precisando tanto assim de uma lingerie. – Não é sobre isso. É sobre protesto, é sobre justiça. – talvez eu finalmente tivesse conseguido a atenção dela. – Existem roupas a esse preço porque existem pessoas, pouquíssimas, aliás, que detém quase todo o dinheiro do mundo e estão dispostas a pagar. E, para que elas tenham tudo isso, as crianças passam fome e o mundo está do jeito que está. – eu ainda não entendo porque não fui escolhida oradora da turma. Quer dizer, eu me atrapalho muito quando falo, mas é só às vezes. Que eu me atrapalho, quero dizer; não que eu falo. Porque falar eu falo bastante. – É sobre o desejo de um mundo melhor, de um mundo justo e onde a ganância não seja o combustível humano.

Gween ficou quieta por alguns instantes, e eu vi que ela estava pensando. Ela era fútil, sem a mínima consciência política e realmente muito egoísta. Mas era, ainda assim, eu havia acabado de descobrir, adorável. E estava tentando entender o que eu queria dizer. E, pelo silêncio dela, era de se imaginar que ela estava surpreendentemente concordando comigo.

- Pode ser. – ela disse, por fim, e eu fiquei realmente chocada. Um "pode ser" vindo da Gween era tão raro que quase se equivalia a um "Nossa, perfeito, vamos fazer um abaixo-assinado? Pode deixar que eu gerencio!". E eu dei um sorriso de vitória. – Mas aí... agora que estamos longe dos jornalistas e tal, quer me contar como foi a noite com James? – ela deu um sorriso malicioso. – Ele comeu você até você ficar completamente vesga?

- Oh, céus! – eu exclamei, concordando e rindo, meio nervosa. – Foi perfeita. – eu mordi o lábio. É claro que tinha um problema. – Mas eu acho que não passa disso.

- Como assim, não passa de perfeita? – Gween perguntou, confusa. E eu me dei conta que é culpa minha. Eu tenho essa mania irritante de confundir as pessoas com meus pensamentos mal explicados e tal. Não que seja de propósito, é claro. É só que é inevitável.

- Não. – eu murmurei, tristemente. – De uma noite.

- E por que você acha isso? – ela perguntou, visivelmente curiosa.

- Bom... a noite foi perfeita. – eu respondi, sonhadora. – James foi carinhoso, romântico, maravilhoso. – então suspirei. – Mas... nós não nos falamos hoje. Ele não me procurou nem nada, e, bem, já são onze horas da noite. – eu completei, olhando o relógio na minha suíte do hotel. – E depois eu não faço o tipo dele.

- Como assim "você não faz o tipo dele"? – ela retrucou, ligeiramente exasperada. – Lily, você faz exatamente o tipo dele! Temperamental, consciente, discursiva, metida, com opinião, completamente fugindo dos estereótipos! – ok, isso era para ser tipo assim um elogio? Porque eu realmente não entendi. – Eu soube, assim que vi você, que você seria aquela por quem James ia cair perdidamente apaixonado. – e nessa hora eu realmente me emocionei. Ou me emocionaria, se Gween não tivesse completado. – Depois que eu desse um jeito, é claro.

- Ok, eu vou contar uma coisa para você, mas você falar isso para _qualquer pessoa_ você está morta e enterrada, e eu estou falando sério. – dei o meu melhor olhar mortal para ela, aquele que eu levanto as sobrancelhas e estreito os olhos igual a Uma Thurman em Kill Bill. Ou pelo menos eu achava bem parecido. Como ela não falou nada, eu continuei. – Eu fui colega de James durante toda a _high school_. E apaixonada por ele durante todo esse tempo também. E ele não faz nem idéia que nós já nos conhecemos, e não fazia idéia de quem eu era naquela época, também. – eu suspirei. – Não, Gween. Foi só sexo.

- Você foi colega de James? – ela murmurou, e eu tenho certeza que ela só não cuspiu o café em cima de mim porque tinha classe demais para fazê-lo.

- Hmm. Fui. – eu respondi, meio incerta sobre essa parte de ser sincera.

- Oh-meu-Deus. – a maneira como ela falou isso não foi nada legal, se quer saber. – Eu-preciso-falar-com-James-agora. – completou, saindo bruscamente da minha suíte.

E não adiantou nada eu gritar para ela ficar ou telefonar compulsivamente para o celular dela. Ela não deu a mínima. Por isso que, na atitude mais sensata da minha vida, eu desliguei meu celular por toda a viagem e não atendi a nenhum telefonema para o quarto da suíte. Só saí do quarto, para ser sincera, em cima da hora dos desfiles com a Gween e entrei de volta no segundo em que eles acabaram. E só abri a porta para o serviço de quarto, porque, mesmo que estivesse tentando se isolar do mundo, uma moça _precisa_ comer.

Eu finalmente havia tomado uma decisão: evitar permanentemente James Potter até o fim da minha vida.

Por isso que, quando fomos embora, eu fiquei realmente surpresa ao descobrir que James tinha partido em um vôo antes. E por isso também que eu fiquei mais surpresa ao descobri-lo, assim que cheguei a casa, parado em frente à porta do meu apartamento.

- Ok, Lily. – ela falou, bloqueando minha passagem. – Está na hora de termos uma conversa séria.

----------

Eu devo ter ficado parada por uns bons dez minutos, olhando embasbacada para ele. Quer dizer, o que ele esperava que eu fizesse? Certamente não que eu tomasse uma atitude, porque, se ele fosse o mínimo inteligente, poderia ter se dado conta que eu não sou do tipo de tomar atitudes (o Negócio do Isolamento Total é um bom exemplo disso). Mas o problema é que ele também ficou por esses bons (eu disse bons? Acho que _péssimos_ é bem mais realista, se vocês querem saber) dez minutos me olhando embasbacado.

- Hmm. Você quer entrar? – eu perguntei, porque eu cheguei à terrível conclusão de que esses dez minutos provavelmente se estenderiam a dez horas se nenhum de nós falasse qualquer coisa.

- Aonde? – de repente ele pareceu assombrado.

- Deixa eu pensar... – eu fiz uma cara falsamente inocente, ou o mais perto disso que eu acho que consigo fazer. – No meu apartamento? – sugeri.

- NÃO! – ele não só _parecia_ assombrado, ele _estava_ assombrado. O que, por sua vez, _me_ deixou assombrada. Afinal, qual o problema com o meu apartamento? – Quer dizer. – ele pareceu se dar conta de toda aquela dose hipertônica de assombro em tão pouco tempo. – Ainda não.

- Se você diz. – quando você convive por tempo demais com pessoas de sanidade discutível você aprende a lidar com elas. Aceitar sem contrariar é o primeiro passo para a boa convivência. – Então o que você sugere, que conversemos _aqui_?

Nessa hora eu realmente pareci pegá-lo de surpresa, o que, se você vir, é algo bem legal. Eu não costumo ser esse tipo de pessoa, sabe, que vai lá e surpreende todo mundo. E é legal. Surpreender todo mundo, quero dizer.

- Eu não tinha pensado nisso. – ele admitiu para si mesmo, passando as mãos pelos cabelos. – Mas já que é nosso único ambiente, pode ser, não é?

- Ah, claro. – eu concordei, simplesmente porque não havia outra atitude a tomar.

- Hmm, ta legal, Lily. – ele começou, perceptivelmente desconfortável. – Eu não pensei que fosse ter esse tipo de conversa com uma mulher como você, que aparentemente é tão madura e tudo o mais. – ok, pausa, rebobina. Eu me perdi nas palavras ou ele realmente falou o que eu achei que falou? – Mas depois dessa sua atitude completamente infantil de fugir descaradamente de mim por toda a viagem, eu acho que essa conversa é bem mais do que necessária! – é, aparentemente sim, mas infelizmente completou o pensamento com uma super ofensa!

- Hei, vai com calma! – eu me vi começando a falar. – _Eu _fugi de você? – ok, isso era realmente injusto. Ele me deixou um dia inteiro mirando frustradamente o celular a cada cinco segundos para ver se tinha qualquer ligação ou mensagem e depois vem cobrar que _eu_ não o procurei? Vamos com calma! – Você não me procurou o outro dia inteiro!

- Ah, quem sabe porque eu sabia que você tinha o dia cheio com desfiles e coquetéis e compromissos? – ele retrucou, e eu subitamente me senti muito idiota. Sabe, eu não sei como as pessoas conseguem me fazer sentir idiota com tanta facilidade, mas é fato. Sempre conseguem. – Você ficou repetindo que a Gween ia cozinhar você e servir seu fígado no jantar se não chegasse a não sei aonde em dois segundos e que o resto do dia era tomado de uma programação cansativa e enorme e _queria que eu fosse atrás de você_?

Eu realmente queria responder "queria sim!", mas eu sabia que não ia contribuir nada para o meu orgulho e meu ego destroçados e pisoteados no chão. Porque era óbvio que James não havia me procurado por causa das toneladas de compromisso que eu fiz questão de frisar que possuía.

- E aí – ele continuou, e eu vi meu querido orgulho se revirar todo no chão. Me deu pena, é sério. –, quando eu penso que quem sabe você pode ter algum tempo livre para mim, você simplesmente _some_ da face da Terra! – ele bradou. – Ou pelo menos some de mim, e eu não sei qual dos dois é pior.

- Hmm. James. – eu realmente queria falar qualquer coisa inspirada que mostrasse que eu não era essa retardada mental que estava parecendo, mas o problema é que não havia nada que eu pudesse falar. Então eu continuei quieta.

- E depois a Gween veio falar comigo. – ele mergulhou o rosto nas mãos. – Você realmente _é_ Lily Evans. – ok, o que ele quis dizer com isso?

- É o que diz minha carteira de identidade. – eu retruquei.

- Não! – ele bradou, virando de costas e voltando-se novamente para mim. – Você é Lily Evans da _high school_, a garota arrogante que sempre sabia de tudo!

- Ok, isso está passando dos limites, senhor-James-Potter-o-popular! – eu retruquei. – Eu nunca fui arrogante e nunca tive a pretensão de saber qualquer coisa, ok? – eu me vi gritando no meio do corredor. Quer dizer, _quem_ ele estava pensando que era para falar qualquer coisa sobre a minha pessoa? – Ao contrário de você, que sempre quis ser o melhor dos esportes, o preferido dos professores, o mais popular com as garotas!

- EU?! – dessa vez ele realmente parecia chocado. – Eu _precisava_ ir bem no colégio se não quisesse ficar de castigo e era completamente apaixonado por esportes! – ele retrucou.

- E eu também _precisava_ ir bem no colégio, e não só pelos meus pais, mas pelo meu futuro e pela minha reputação! – eu respondi, enfatizando "precisava" da mesma maneira que ele fez. E não pude deixar de notar que ele não rebateu uma das minhas observações; e, antes que eu pudesse me dar conta, foi exatamente isso que eu falei. – É, mas não nega a pretensão de ser o garanhão do colégio.

Ele não falou nada no primeiro minuto, só ergueu os olhos e os colocou sobre mim. Fui obrigada a desviar, sabe como é, não é fácil sentir o peso daqueles olhos lindos e profundos bem em cima de ti. E aí eu mordi o lábio. Eu sempre mordo o lábio quando começo a ficar nervosa, sabe, é completamente automático, mas naquela hora eu estava _tão_ nervosa que até mesmo _percebi_ que mordi o lábio. E, só depois de alguns minutos, eu ouvi James suspirar. E finalmente tive coragem de erguer meus olhos para os dele.

- Todos os garotos queriam a popularidade, da mesma maneira que as garotas. – ele começou, completamente objetivo. – Da mesma maneira que você, Sirius e cada um dos alunos de lá. Mas eu... – ele desviou os olhos, mas forçou-os de volta aos meus. – Eu nunca quis isso. Pelo menos não depois de conhecer a ruiva mais fascinante do mundo.

Por que ele estava me contando aquelas coisas? Será que ele não se dava conta de como era cruel despedaçar meu coração e jogá-lo no chão, principalmente depois de fazer exatamente aquilo com o meu ego e o orgulho também? A não ser que... oh-meu-Deus. A não ser que ele estivesse falando de mim.

- E eu simplesmente não pude acreditar quando Gween me contou que, por todo esse tempo em que eu pensava em uma mulher que com toda a probabilidade do mundo nunca mais iria reencontrar, ela também pensava em mim. – eu vou matar a Gween, eu vou matar a Gween, OH, CÉUS, EU AMO A GWEEN! – E eu sei que sou impulsivo, mas essa realmente podia ser a minha última oportunidade.

Ele se aproximou de mim e ergueu meu rosto. E eu vi que ele estava com aquele sorriso irritante de novo. Isso era bom ou ruim? Pela maneira com que ele pegou meu rosto com as mãos e me beijou, em cheio, eu decidi que podia ser bom, afinal. Quer dizer, eu nem me importava mais tanto que ele parecesse saber de algo que eu não fazia idéia, se depois disso ele resolvesse me beijar desse jeito. Não me importava mesmo.

Ou me importava, porque de repente ele parou. E eu ia retrucar, perguntar por que ele decidiu simplesmente acabar completamente com aquele momento de êxtase profundo. Mas, antes que eu pudesse falar qualquer coisa, ele botou um dedo sobre os meus lábios. Sabe como é, tipo pedindo para eu ficar quieta. E aquele sorrisinho voltou.

- Você confia em mim? – ele perguntou, tirando uma coisa de dentro do bolso. Era uma venda.

Sabe, eu não tenho nenhum problema com escuro, mas eu não estava exatamente tentada a deixar um pseudo-estranho me vendar. Mesmo que fosse minha paixão platônica de dez anos.

- O que você pretende fazer com isso, James? – eu realmente estava desconfiada.

- Confia em mim. – ele pediu, e a voz estava tão carinhosa e tão irresistível que eu não pude fazer nada. Isso é, além de deixar ele me vendar e dar um beijo curto em meus lábios. – Eu tenho uma surpresa para você. – ele cochichou no meu ouvido e abriu a porta do meu apartamento.

Eu sei que era a do meu apartamento porque, como já deve ter ficado claro, eu sou meio paranóica. E daí que eu mandei instalar dois tipos de fechaduras diferentes com uma codificação ultra-segura e anti-arrombamentos (pelo menos era o que dizia nas propagandas), que têm um som completamente distinto ao abrir. O que me levou ao próximo pensamento: _como James Potter conseguiu a chave do meu apartamento_?

Mas eu deveria saber, já àquela hora do campeonato, que, assim como os seus amigos, James Potter também consegue tudo o que quer. Ele pertence àquele seleto grupo de pessoas que caíram ao agrado de Deus – ao contrário de mim que, para começo de conversa, nem acredito em Deus (quanto mais poderia cair nos seus agrados).

Então ele me abraçou para trás e me empurrou delicadamente para dentro da sala do meu apartamento, e preparou-se para tirar a minha venda. O que não seria tão absolutamente necessário, porque eu simplesmente _senti_ antes de ver.

Sim, eu senti todo o meu sistema respiratório ser completamente tomado e inundado por uma quantidade inexplicável de pólen. E, quando a venda caiu, foi a minha visão que se encheu da maior quantidade de flores por centímetro quadrado que eu já vi na minha vida.

O que me levou a pensar: o que afinal James Potter tem na cabeça?

Quer dizer, que tipo de pessoa não sabe que as pessoas ruivas são as mais alérgicas e sensíveis da face da Terra? Que tipo de pessoa dá _flores_ para uma ruiva?! Ainda mais uma tão problemática e com tantos problemas de saúde quanto eu!

Senti os olhos arderem e o nariz coçar absurdamente, para depois me sentir completamente inundada de lágrimas. A garganta também foi infestada por aquele prurido insuportável e começou a se fechar implacavelmente. Senti as veias respiratórias diminuírem consideravelmente de tamanho, ao mesmo tempo em que o ar ficava rarefeito e eu começava a me sentir fraca. Literalmente desabei no chão.

O que ele estava fazendo? Por que ele não estava pegando o telefone e ligando para uma ambulância? Eu estava praticamente morrendo no chão do meu apartamento – e seria tudo culpa dele, se fizessem um inquérito – e James Potter simplesmente me mirava _sem fazer nada_?! Ok, que tipo de inútil eu escolhi para me apaixonar?

Juntei cada tantinho de força que eu tinha – o que foi realmente difícil, se querem saber – e comecei a balbuciar, com pouquíssimo fôlego.

- I... di... ota... – ofeguei, enquanto apontava o telefone. – Am... bu... lân... cia...

E foi aí que ele pareceu atinar qualquer coisa, isso é, além de ficar parado me olhando com cara de idiota. Ele pegou o telefone, ligou para emergência e me tirou de dentro da sala (o que, se você pensar, já é um bom começo). Então ele me abraçou, me deu um beijo no rosto e sussurrou "desculpas" no meu ouvido. O que não é exatamente romântico, se querem saber, muito menos qualquer coisa que eu esperasse para minha primeira grande surpresa. Mas até que o dia não estava de todo perdido:

Saldo negativo: eu estava morrendo.

Saldo positivo: minha paixão platônica era correspondida.

É, até que não era _tão mau_ assim.


	6. Um Final Feliz, É Sério!

Heeei! Então, o último capítulo chegou. O epílogo chega daqui umas duas semanas (se eu receber muitas reviews lindas, claro!), e no intervalo eu vou postar uma ficlet sobre a Andromeda Black. Então, muito obrigado a todo mundo que vem lendo, principalmente a: Lil's Black, AnnaSophia Potter, Livinha, Mahzinha Weasley, Kagome-LilyE, Sollerian Black, Tahh Halliwell (você é ruiva? Se eu não fosse loira, eu gostaria de ser ruiva, COM CERTEZA! Eu acho o máximo pessoas ruivas. Quando eu vejo uma criança ruiva, eu SEMPRE faço a criança parar e digo: "ai que amor" UIHSDIASUHDIAS tri louca né), Rose Samartinne, e Thaty. É isso aí, até o epílogo! Beijão e não se esqueçam de deixar reviews, hehe. Gween Black.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Capítulo Cinco**

**Um Final Feliz. É Sério!**

Antes de qualquer coisa – antes mesmo de me botarem na maca –, um médico (ou pelo menos parecia, por causa da roupa branca e do estetoscópio) pegou uma agulinha bem pequenininha, daquelas subcutâneas, sabe, tipo de insulina, e enfiou sem dó nenhum na minha barriga. Ouvi ele explicando para a enfermeira que era adrenalina, mas eu já estava quase tão acostumada com esses ataques que já sabia de tudo isso. E já estava começando a me sentir melhor.

Então eles me botaram em cima de uma maca e me levaram para dentro da ambulância, e foi aí que a enfermeira pegou o meu braço. E eu meio que já esperava o que viria depois: a dor da agulha. Quer dizer, eu já tinha passado por algumas dessas crises alérgicas antes, não era exatamente _leiga_ no assunto. Só que eu simplesmente não esperava que ela fosse pegar, de cara, um _abocath_. Porque um _abocath_ só pode significar três coisas:

a) dor. E não é qualquer dor, é aquele tipo de dor insuportável. Vocês sabem como um _abocath_ funciona? Bom, é assim: é uma agulha normal revestida de um caninho de plástico. Aí eles enfiam esse conjunto todo dentro da sua delicada veia, que normalmente não está preparada para esse arrombo. E aí é nessa hora que você sente como se toda a parede interna da sua até então linda veia (porque a essa altura ela já está positivamente destruída) estivesse pegando fogo.

b) internação. Sim, porque é esse o motivo do plástico, caso não tenha ficado claro: poder tirar a parte metálica do conjunto e deixar só a plástica, para durar mais tempo (sim, _abocaths_ têm de ser trocados a cada três dias. É puro sadismo, já disse). Afinal, para começo de conversa, se não existisse a possibilidade de internação, eles me botariam um _butterfly_, que é bem mais barato e dói bem menos e dura aproximadamente umas doze horas.

c) o fim da minha paixão platônica. Porque, quando acabarem os supostos três dias de internação, o período em que James seria hóspede na casa de Sirius e Gween também já deve ter acabado. E, mesmo que não estivesse, eu daria um jeito de ir embora o mais rápido possível. Quer dizer, olha só para mim: eu praticamente me isolei do mundo porque James não me ligou durante _um_ dia! Ele praticamente me assassinou. Era muito mais do que compreensível que ele resolvesse simplesmente desaparecer no segundo seguinte, mesmo que isso significasse meu coração novamente partido pela eternidade.

E no fim eu nem iria morrer de ataque alérgico, sabe. Seria tudo por um coração partido. Mesmo que os livros de medicina afirmem que isso seja fisiologicamente impossível, é claro.

No geral foi tudo bem mais rápido do que eu imaginava. Quando eu cheguei lá eles me deram aquela camisola ridícula do hospital para vestir, que, nas minhas condições completamente debilitadas, fui obrigada a aceitar sem pestanejar. Então me deitaram numa caminha com uma janela virada para um corredor, colocaram corticóide pela veia, sabe, para parar a crise alérgica, e depois só deixaram um soro pingando. E eu comecei a prestar a atenção na sala.

Sabe como é, quando eu fico entediada eu começo a fazer isso. Ela era toda nesses tons pastéis de branco e creme, que os estudiosos de cores dizem que servem para acalmar as pessoas. Mas eu não sou muito certa disso, porque se realmente servisse as pessoas em hospitais não seriam tão histéricas. Mas enfim. Do lado direito da cama tinha uma janelinha com uma cortina de plástico meio opaco, então não dava para ver exatamente o que tinha do outro lado. Dava para mais ou menos sacar que era um corredor, com uns bancos e algumas pessoas andando por ali. Mas isso era um hospital, então, peraí, era meio óbvio. Aí eu contei dezessete frisos na cortina da janela, vinte gotas por minuto caindo pelo gotejo do soro, e estava quase em cinqüenta quadradinhos do teto quando a porta abriu.

- Bom dia, Srta. Evans. – era aquele médico que havia enfiado a agulha na minha barriga mais cedo. Sabe, eu queria conseguir fazer isso. Enfiar uma agulha em alguém e depois tratá-la como se não tivesse feito nada de mais.

- Hmm. Bom dia, doutor. – eu respondi, puxando o lençol para cima. Sabe como é, eu ainda estava com aquela camisola do hospital.

- Você pode me dizer o que aconteceu? – ele perguntou. Só que, bem, ele _sabia_ bem melhor do que eu o que tinha acontecido. Não só pelo fato de ele ser médico, mas também porque eu estava desacordada durante a maior parte do tempo, caso ele não se lembrasse. – O que desencadeou essa crise alérgica?

- Ah. – eu finalmente entendi. – É que um amigo meu meio retardado resolveu que seria legal encher minha sala de flores. – eu respondi, irônica. Não que eu estivesse brava com o médico e tal, é só que eu ainda não podia acreditar que aquilo estava acontecendo.

- Bom, então nós temos algumas coisas a acertar. – ele começou, pacientemente. – Você precisa urgentemente ligar para alguém retirar todas as flores da sua casa. E se puder limpar tudo antes de você chegar, melhor ainda. – oh, claro. O único problema era: _para quem eu iria pedir aquilo_?! – Você irá para casa tomando alguns comprimidos para a crise alérgica não voltar, mas, caso tenha algum problema, é só voltar para cá.

- Tudo bem. – eu assenti. – E, doutor, quando eu vou embora?

- Vamos com calma. – ele deu um meio sorriso, daqueles que eu já estava aprendendo a odiar. – Vou lhe deixar sua bolsa, para que possa começar pedindo para limparem sua casa.

E, assim, saiu do quarto. Eu bufei, peguei minha bolsa e disquei o primeiro número que me veio à cabeça. O de Remus, é claro. E, é claro, ele falou bem mais do que eu. Quando finalmente eu consegui explicar mais ou menos o que tinha acontecido, ele concordou em ir até lá o meu apartamento e se livrar de todas as flores que ainda pudesse encontrar, sem, é claro, perder a oportunidade de gargalhar nos meus ouvidos toda hora em que podia se lembrar.

Depois disso eu desliguei o celular e comecei a jogar joguinhos até a bateria cair. Eu não sou o tipo de pessoa que joga joguinhos – quanto mais esses idiotas de celular –, mas, convenhamos, eu estava no hospital. Até mesmo joguinhos de celular podem ser atrativos nessas horas. Mas aí a bateria fez o favor de acabar, então eu liguei a televisão e comecei a passar os programas, mas já deveria ter adivinhado de antemão que não encontraria nada que preste. Até porque eu não faço exatamente o tipo telespectadora assídua de televisão, se querem saber.

Deveria fazer já algumas horas que eu estava naquela super distração com os recursos hospitalares quando a porta abriu novamente. E James Potter passou por ela.

- Parece que você vai ter alta. – ele murmurou, envergonhado. E um milhão de coisas passou pela primeira cabeça.

Quer dizer, se eu ia ter alta naquele dia, por que raios eles me botaram um _abocath_, para começo de conversa? E depois por que me obrigaram a vestir aquela camisola ridícula? Oh, céus. Eu estava vestindo a camisola ridícula. Na frente de James Potter. Simplesmente perfeito.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? – foi a primeira coisa que eu articulei para falar. Porque eu realmente queria saber, sabe como é. Ele praticamente me matou, não pensei seriamente que fosse ficar para o velório.

- Hmm, é... – ele pareceu embaraçado, enquanto se sentava na cadeirinha que tinha ao lado da minha cama. Que, surpreendentemente, eu não havia percebido que existia. – Eu meio que vim te pedir desculpas.

- Pois eu acho bom mesmo! – eu retruquei, emburrada. Eu sei que não foi exatamente bem educado, mas eu _merecia_ desculpas!

- Mas é que eu não tinha como adivinhar que você era alérgica, e... – ele começou a se explicar, mas ficou tão graça e tão bobinho perdido nas palavras que eu nem lembro exatamente o que ele disse. Só fiquei parada vendo os olhos dele irem dos meus, e desviarem e voltarem para os meus, enquanto as mãos se mexiam pelos cabelos e os lábios se moviam aleatoriamente.

- Esquece isso, James. – eu o interrompi, depois do que eu achei o suficiente. – Vamos para casa.

--------

James foi super compreensivo durante o caminho inteiro, principalmente levando em conta o escândalo que eu fiz porque a enfermeira não queria por nada nesse mundo me devolver minhas roupas. Ela dizia que o tecido poderia conter um fragmento de qualquer coisa que pudesse desencadear nova crise alérgica, e, portanto, era mais seguro eu ir apenas com aquela camisola para casa.

Ah, claro!

Muito razoavelmente eu a empurrei contra a parede e arranquei minhas roupas das mãos dela, expulsando um James muito chocado do quarto e me vestindo. Depois, sã, salva e novíssima em folha, eu acompanhei James até o balcão onde retiramos a nota de alta para, sabe como é, finalmente ir para casa.

Ficamos o caminho inteiro falando bobagens, lembrando jogos do colégio e aquelas festas que são basicamente escuro, beijo e música MUITO alta martelando no ouvido. Mas foi bom, sabe. Foi realmente... próximo.

Quer dizer, não é com qualquer um que você vai falar sobre _qualquer coisa_. Normalmente existe uma lista de assuntos aceitáveis quando não se há o mínimo de intimidade, como o tempo. Mas parecia que eu e James já havíamos ultrapassado essa barreira.

O que, se você levar em conta que já compartilhamos uma noite de sexo tórrido, era muito bom.

Então nós chegamos ao meu apartamento e, quando eu abri a porta, tive uma grande surpresa. Sem flores dessa vez, graças a Deus.

A sala estava toda decorada de vários balões coloridos, e eu podia ver Remus, Sirius e até Gween pendurando-os pelas paredes. Bem no meio da minha parede branca estava um cartaz bem grande com letras coloridas e brilhosas: "DESCULPA, LILY! BEM VINDA DE VOLTA!".

E eu comecei a rir e a chorar ao mesmo tempo, e todo mundo parou o que estava fazendo para me ver, com medo que eu estivesse tendo mais um ataque – ok, eu sei que eu faço o tipo de pessoa que tem ataques toda a hora por qualquer coisa, mas não é legal quando _todo mundo_ pára para ver, sabe como é. Mas é que é preciso levar em conta que eu estava muito frágil emocionalmente naquele momento. Isso é, eu tinha acabado de sair de uma experiência de quase morte; tinha acabado de descobrir que minha paixão platônica era recíproca, contrariando o que eu acreditei durante a minha inteira (ah, e ele quase foi meu assassino nessa história, importante lembrar); e estava recebendo uma pequena festinha de boas vindas, mesmo que eu só tenha passado algumas horas no hospital.

Eu tenho ou não os melhores amigos do mundo?

- A comida chegou! – Sirius gritou, e eu vi várias pizzas sendo entregues para Remus.

Sim, definitivamente tenho!

Então nós nos sentamos pelo chão, comendo pizza deliciosa, ouvindo música gostosa e conversando sobre qualquer coisa – que não o tempo, claro. E aí a Gween se aproximou de mim, daquele jeito discreto que ela só consegue fazer, e me arrastou para a cozinha com a desculpa de pegar refrigerante – que foi idiota, visto que deveriam ter umas duzentas garrafas no chão.

- Sabe, para alguém que teve um ataque alérgico e quase morreu e está absolutamente sem maquiagem, você até que está bonitinha. – ela falou, um sorriso no rosto, mas eu já havia sacado que ela sabia que aqueles comentários me irritavam e acabava os fazendo só para me irritar.

- Obrigada. – eu sorri. – Sabe como é, nem todo mundo está acostumado a ficar vinte e quatro horas por dia deslumbrante. – porque, além de ser verdade, eu devia isso a ela.

- Você acha isso mesmo? – ela perguntou, a voz excitada como eu nunca havia visto. – Quer dizer, que eu realmente estou deslumbrante vinte e quatro horas por dia?

- Hmm, acho. – eu respondi. E fiquei feliz ao ver a maneira completamente sincera e até um pouquinho insegura como ela riu e agradeceu. E fiquei surpresa por ver que, no fim das contas, eu realmente gostava de Gween.

- Nossa, obrigada! – ela ainda falou, antes de se recompor e continuar. – Mas aí... como ficaram as coisas?

- Com James? – eu perguntei, e não porque não sabia do que ela estava falando, mas porque eu realmente não sabia como as coisas iriam ficar.

- É. – ela falou. – Quer dizer, eu sei que ele praticamente matou você, mas ele gosta de você. Foi por isso afinal que ele quase a matou, não é? Para provar isso. – e então ela deu um sorriso malicioso. – E eu aposto que ele ótimo de cama!

- Gween! – eu respondi, corando levemente, porque ele realmente era.

- E falando em noites sórdidas e deuses do sexo, Lily – ela começou, virando-se, de modo que só eu pudesse ver o que ela estava falando. –, melhor se preparar.

E então ela saiu, voltando para a sala, dando um beijo em Sirius e sentando-se para conversar com Remus. E James entrou na cozinha.

- Você me perdoa? – ele perguntou, o que eu achei meio idiota, porque é óbvio que eu perdoava ele. Mesmo ele tendo quase me matado e tal, ele _ainda era_ minha paixão platônica de dez anos, sabe como é.

Nem uma quase-morte acaba com isso.

Então eu cheguei bem perto dele e dei um beijo daqueles de tirar o fôlego, exatamente da mesma maneira que a Allie e o Noah no fim de "O Diário de uma Paixão".

Bom, não tinha a chuva, nem o lago e nem os cisnes, e eu não me atirei no colo dele, mas, tirando esses detalhes, até que foi bem parecido.

- Eu acho que isso quer dizer que sim. – ele comentou, segurando o meu rosto nas mãos dele.

- Se você prometer nunca mais me fazer uma surpresa. – eu respondi, e foi a minha vez de dar aquele sorriso. Sabe qual é, aquele meio de lado, como se eu soubesse de uma coisa que ele não sabia.

Se bem que, mais tarde, ele me explicou o motivo desses sorrisos.

Eram sorrisos por minha causa.


	7. Epílogo

Bom, aqui está o epílogo! Estou com um bocado de pressa, então não vou responder aos comentários individualmente. Vou deixar só um obrigadão enorme e expressar minha esperança de receber muitas outras reviews! Espero mesmo que gostem e valeu por acompanharem! O trailer de "Nobody Does It Better" (continuação de "The It Girl") chega dia 15. Espero vocês.

Beijão e obrigado, Gween Black.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**E****PÍLOGO**

**Os dez motivos pelos quais minha vida é perfeita:**

_10. Eu trabalho em um dos melhores jornais da cidade. Não que eu seja aquele tipo de executiva __super bem__ sucedida, mas, bom, eu tenho uma vida estável. E até confortável, se você for ver._

_9. Eu tenho o melhor amigo do mundo. Mesmo ele sendo um pisciano completamente louco, sabe como é. Ele continua sendo o mais prestativo e compreensivo de todos os amigos, e ainda ouve músicas que ele odeia comigo se eu peço._

_8. O meu peso é o ideal para a minha altura, e eu nem preciso fazer dietas suicidas ou morrer na academia._

_7. Eu ganhei um vizinho que, por mais que seja inconveniente, é bem engraçado e se tornou um grande amigo. Afinal, sempre é maravilhoso ouvir as proezas de Sirius Black, que pescou cinco quilos de Anchova em água doce._

_6. Eu tenho acesso às festas, lojas e coquetéis mais exclusivos do mundo, porque, sabe como __é,__ eu tenho uma grande amiga no mundo da moda._

_5. Ah, sim, eu tenho essa grandíssima amiga, que mesmo com as suas manias é completamente adorável e insubstituível._

_4. Eu ganhei um prêmio. E não é qualquer prêmio! Eu ganhei o _Prêmio Pulitzer_ de melhor editorial jornalístico!_

_3. Eu não tive nenhuma experiência de quase-morte nos últimos meses, depois daquele episódio com as flores, o que é quase uma espécie de recorde._

_2. Eu tenho um namorado. E não é um namorado qualquer, é James __Potter__, minha paixão platônica de dez anos!_

_E o motivo número um pelo qual minha vida é perfeita:_

_1. James não é mais meu vizinho. Não – porque agora é no _meu_ apartamento que ele mora._

**FIM**


End file.
